Snow Princess
by Kiyomizu Yukiko
Summary: A new guardian appears, claiming to have the "snow" flame. She joins the gang and becomes part of the family, but what secret is she hiding? During the Future Arc. Rated T for cursing. 18x0Cx80
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey fellow FF writers~ This is my first official story so please read!

Reborn: Oi, you better make me the main character…or I'll shoot you

Me: WHAT NO, MY OC IS THE MAIN CHARACTER

*gets shot*

Reborn: Get up I know you're not dead. Hurry up and say the disclaimer already

Me: Fine fine, I do not own KHR, only my OC. Please read and review!...or I'll send Hibari after you

Reborn: Like you could.

Me: T-T *goes to sob in mushroom corner*

*Italicized words are them thinking..hope it doesn't seem to weird. This will be all written (hopefully) in 3rd person omniscient. R&R*

* * *

><p>Tsukiko smirked as she passed through the security checks. <em>Metal <em>_detectors. __Pfftt._ Mafia got through everything. The large amounts of metal weapons she had stuffed in her bag and in various pockets were never discovered. Well, more like ignored, after all the Vongola had given her a "free pass" to safely go through the security system. A free pass that came in the form of bribing and threatening that is.

The Vongola family is a considerably peaceful Mafia, if that is possible, but that doesn't mean they don't use certain ways to get what they need. _Well __well, __the __Vongola__passed my__test. __Though __it __really __wasn__'__t __much __of __a __test ,_she considered.

"Gate 23, huh" she muttered to herself while reading her ticket. She yawned and stretched her arms, slowly walking to her plane.

~*~ page break~*~

In Japan….

"Oi, Reborn, where are we going?" asked Tsuna as Reborn dragged him out of his house. Waking up by Reborn's kicks and getting dragged around town chased by evil Mafioso was almost a daily occurrence for out little tuna fish. _When __will __life __get __normal._

"Airport" the baby replied shortly and grabbed his student by the collar throwing him into the taxi.

"HIIIEEE. Don't throw me Reborn!" he whined," Why the airport?"

"Don't you want to meet you new family member?"

Tsuna's eyes widened "Another guardian? I thought we had all the flame types already!"

"That's what we thought" He mumbled.

"Do you know the person? Are they stong?"

He did that oh so annoying smirk that meant something bad was going to happen and shortly said, "You'll see"

"We're here. Get out Dame-Tsuna." He kicked Tsuna out of the taxi and hopped out. "Lead the way Tsuna, the incoming flight from Italy has already arrived." Reborn then sat on his shoulder.

"Fine, fine" Tsuna mumbled, rubbing the back of his sore head. He thought about having another guardian. _What __if __the __person __is __like __Varia_.

"What are you waiting for you hopeless student, get going."

"Okay, okay." Sighing, he walked into the airport his feet heavy like lead while considering what he was getting himself into.

~*~page break~*~

Tsukiko sat in her seat in the airplane quietly humming to her self, fingers drumming on the armrest. She had an earphone stuck in one ear playing Vivid by Blue. **  
><strong>

"Arriving in Japan in about 13 hours" the muffled voice from the intercom spoke. "It is currently 5:00 am. Our arrival time will be around 6:00 pm. Just in time for dinner at Japan! Please have a wonderful trip! Breakfast will be served soon!"

yawning, she leaned back in her chair, tired from waking up early for the morning flight. She grimaced; she hated airplanes. _Blasted __planes._Soon the food carts came rolling down the aisles. Grinning, she chose her food, ate, and relaxed to music for the rest of the flight.

Eventually arriving in Japan, she quickly found her luggage and exited through the gate where a boy with gravity defying hair with a small baby on his head waited.

~*~page break~*~

Tsuna looked through the crowds of people, not sure who he was looking for, but nevertheless looking. Just then a girl with stunning white hair and large purple eyes came out through the gate, seemingly having trouble with a large purple suitcase she was lugging. She appeared to be a little shorter than him, which was saying something, considering his height. Their eyes met, her widened while he blushed.

She was pretty, doll like almost with pale skin, but her eyes flickered with determination and mischievousness. Of course he thought Kyoko was prettier, but this girl came extremely close. All of a sudden she ran straight toward him, only to trip and fall a couple feet ahead of him.

"Are..you okay?" Tsuna asked voice hesitant. _Why __was __this __girl __running __towards __me? __Is __she __perhaps-?_

"Uwaahhh…tripped again" she said standing back up. _Not __quite __the __best __first __impression __I __made. _ Tsukiko thought, trying to organize her thoughts. And just then Reborn jumped on top of her head causing her to fall…AGAIN. And t_hat__'__s __the __5__th __time __today_. Wonderful. Once again she got back up, determined to make a better first impression.

"Reborn! What are you doing? Im so sorry…uhm" the young boss apologized.

"Shiroyuki Tsukiko." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes, sorry Tsukiko-san"

"Ah no problem. Strangely enough I tend to fall a lot. Weird huh? Its like gravity pulls on me more than others or something, you know!"

_She __reminds __me __of __Dino-_and a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ciao, Tsukiko. It's been a while huh? Finally deciding to join Vongola?"Reborn said.

"Haha, ya. 9th kept on asking me. He was going to put me in Varia at first *shudder* but decided I would be more of use here." Tsukiko replied cheerfully.

The baby chuckled, "Knowing you, you would fit right in with Varia."

She glared at him about to comment when Tsuna interrupted,"W-wwait. What's going on? How do you guys know each other?" Tsuna questioned, seemingly confused.

"Tsuna, Tsuki is you new guardian. Knowing you, you probably didn't figure that out yet. We should go back. We need to meet with the other guardians. I called them all to meet at Yamamoto's sushi place." Reborn stated.

"Let's head out then. I'm getting sick of airports and airplanes. Ah, and Tsuna, yes I am you new snow guardian." Tsukiko said, noting Tsuna seemed to be quite shocked.

This seemed confuse Tsuna even more and he stood there not noticing them walk away until Reborn called for him saying "We're going to leave you Dame-Tsuna!"

"AH WAIT REBORN. DON'T LEAVE ME!" he said while running to them.

They all got in a taxi and sped away , Tsuna still confused with many unanswered questions. _What __was __this __girl? __What __did __she __mean __by__ "__snow __guardian__"__? _He looked back at the girl that was cheerfully chatting with Reborn and sighed. He would never understand Mafia. _What __were __they __doing __sending __such __a __defenseless __young __girl __by __herself __all __the __way __here?_ But oh, how wrong he was, oblivious that the "young, defenseless girl" was quite famous among Mafia. The infamous freelance prodigy hitman commonly referred to as, the Snow Princess.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm horrible I know. *sobs* Trying to lead into a somewhat epic ending was very bad of me -_-. No plot or any development yet I know. This is more of the intro and meeting Tsukiko. She seems to be sort of an airhead and clumsy which is true. But she is quite reliable in fighting as I will point out in a future chappie!<p>

If you have any questions ask away~ I'll go more detail into her appearance and stuff later as I introduce her to other characters..

By the way…press that little blue button down there..you know..the pretty looking one that says REVIEW! It will give you SMEXY HIBARINESS…whatever that is…^^';


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Ehh…I'm a little bit late...by a day I think. But I will continue to try my best to update a chapter within a week. Thank you everyone that favorited my story! (Though there weren't that many T-T) Slightly disappointed about the review but it's only the first couple chapters so I'm sure I'll get more reviews…right guys?

ALRIGHTTT! Time to work hard to get more reviews! *fistpump* ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

**EDIT :** peheheh...i noticed i used the wrong name sometimes so i went and fixed it all. Just a reminder. Her name is Shiroyuki TSUkiko...my pen name is Kiyomizu YUkiko. My friend often tells me this is slightly confusing ';

* * *

><p>"We've arrived at your destination," the taxi driver said, "5000 yen is your total."<p>

"HEIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed, "What do we do Reborn! I don't have that much money left! I knew taking the taxi was a bad idea."

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. I figured you would be like this." Reborn stated. "Sorry Tsukiko, can you pay?"

"EHHH! Reborn! How is she going to afford that?" Tsuna interrupted.

At that time Tsukiko handed a card to the taxi driver to swipe while turning to Tsuna and said, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm actually pretty rich! All those jobs I did as a freelancer pay quite a bit."

Tsuna sweatdropped. After paying the asked price they all got out of the taxi, standing in front of Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. Tsukiko gleefully walked in, bumping into a tall, handsome man. The impact caused her to slightly stumble back and she was about to fall until he reached out to grab her. _She__'__s __kind __of __cute._

"A-ah, thank you. That was a close one." She said.

"No problem!" he answered with a gri. "Ah, Tsuna! Yo! The kid's here to!"

"Hey Yamamoto." Reborn replied. "Meet Shiroyuki Tsukiko, the snow guardian."

"Hmm, you're playing the Mafia game to huh!" the baseball player grinned.

"Ah ya…" she said. _He's got a cute face.__ "_Nice to meet you, uh…?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," He smiled, "the rain guardian."

She replied with a grin of her own, "Nice to meet you, Yamamoto"

Our main protagonist that was quite silent for some time spoke up. "Uh, lets go in now guys."

With that they all walked in the store. Shortly after sitting down at the table they heard a loud voice.

"JUUDIAME! YOU'RE RIGHT HAND MAN HAS ARRIVED!"

Tsukiko leaned towards Reborn asking, "Who's that?"

"Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato. You may have heard of him." He replied.

She raised her eyebrows, "Smoking Bomb Hayato? Heh…" Standing up, she walked toward Gokudera who was currently praising Tsuna. She stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you, I'm the new guardian, Shiroyuki Tsukiko!"

Gokudera glanced skeptically at her hand, and then rudely ignored it completely. Instead her turned to Tsuna asking, "10th, who is this girl?"

Tsukiko got angry, ready to punch him until Tsuna saw her and interrupted. "Ah, Gokudera, this is Tsukiko-chan. She's the new snow guardian."

Looking at her, once again skeptically, he retorted, "Snow? There's no such thing 10th. Why you bitch! You're tricking the 10th aren't you? Don't worry 10th, I'll take care of her immediately!"

He stood up with his dynamites lit, ready to throw. Tsuna and Yamamoto were about to interfere, fearing the safety of the small girl. Before they could though, they felt a cold breeze that instantly took out the flames. Gokudera was surprised, staring at his dynamite in disbelief. Just then the cold breeze came again, being emitted from Tsukiko. They all looked at her in surprise. It was obvious she was pissed.

She glared at Gokudera who flinched. "I'll have you know I'm here at the 9th's request. You call yourself a right hand man but would one really try to detonate a dynamite in a close area that could possibly come down and hurt your boss? Learn to have some sensibility and some manners while you're at it."

Then she walked back to her seat next to Reborn, leaving the three boys astonished. They all glanced at each other, all thinking the same thing. _She__'__s __scary._

Reborn, who was watching the whole thing in amusement, spoke up. "It's been a while since I've seen you that angry, Tsukiko." He was clearly amused. Then he directed his words toward the guys, "Though Gokudera, you're the one at fault. We should be grateful that someone as strong as her agreed to join us."

"Hmph," Gokudera stubbornly refused to back down, "We don't need a girl. 10th is obviously stronger. And I, as his right hand man will protect him!"

Tsukiko silently sat at her seat eating. _Way __to __be __sexist.. I __am __so __not __gonna __get __along __with __that __jerk. __  
><em>

Yamamoto who was sitting to the left of Tsukiko apologetically chuckled. "Sorry Tsuki-chan. Gokudera may be rude at times but he's a good guy."

_Huh,__ya __right. _But she softened at the look on his face. "Ah, well it's ok. I don't blame if for not knowing about my flame. Though since you've been involved with the Mafia for a while you should have heard of the name, Snow Princess."

Gokudera flinched at the mention of 'Snow Princess' muttering "Where have I heard that before?"

"I'm sure you have Gokudera." Reborn said. "Never to have failed a mission assigned to her, her name brings fear across the Mafia world. Said to don a white and red mask, she's the infamous Snow Princess."

Gokudera's eyes widened as he stared at Tsukiko, "Y-you're the Snow Princess?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out the mentioned mask. It was white with red markings painted onto it. It covered her whole face except the mouth and below so she could talk easily. Placing it on her face she turned to Gokudera with a smirk on her face, "Bingo."

Then she took it off, inserting it back into her bag. A slight smile danced on her lips as she recalled how she got it.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Tsu-chan! Here! I got this for you. Isn't it neat!" a young man spoke, running towards her only to trip.

"Geez. What are you doing?" She said as she lent a hand to help. She stumbled though and fell next to him. They both exploded in laughter and she groaned, "I swear I got this clumsiness from you. I wasn't this clumsy before."

"Hahaha. You know what they say. Like teacher, like student!"

"No, they don't say that."

"Fine, fine. Hey but look at this!" He said as they both sat up. He handed the mask and watched as she looked over it.

"What's this for?"

"Present! Use it well!" Dino said cheerily.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

While closing her bag she wondered. _Where __is __that __blond haired __idiot __anyways? __Probably __falling __on __his __face __somewhere. _She chuckled as she heard a voice call from behind.

"Tsu-chan? Is that you?"

She groaned. _Speak __of __the __devil._ She turned around to face her old teacher, Dino.

"Bucking Bronco," Gokudera muttered.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You were in Japan? How do you know Tsukiko-chan?"

"Hahaha, I heard Tsu-chan came here so I came to see her! She was my student."

Tsukiko raised her eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure the only thing I learned from you was to be clumsy."

"Aw, don't be like that. After all, I am the one that gave you that mask~." Dino said.

"Eh! Dino-san you gave that to Tsukiko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep! You call her Tsukiko-chan? That's weird. She normally hates it when people shorten her name or add 'chan'. Which is why of course I do it," He said grinning.

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna said facing Tsukiko.

"Its fine," she said, "You are my boss after all. Call me what you want."

"Oh..ok then" he answered.

"Where are your subordinates? You're going to fall" Tsukiko said to Dino.

"Says the clumsy one who can't focus unless she's fighting," He retorted.

"At least I'm not clumsy when I fight. You're useless when you don't have your men with you." She responded.

"Don't be so mean" Dino said.

"It's in my nature~"

"Not in your blood" he said smiling.

She glared at him. _Geez, __as __much __as __I __like __Dino in a brotherly way, it's a little annoying that he knows so much about me.**  
><strong>_

"Anyways…Reborn, where are all the other guardians? We're all long done eating." Tsukiko asked steering away from the topic.

"Well, as you know Yamamoto and Gokudera are the rain and storm guardians respectively," Reborn stated as she nodded. "Sun, is Sasagawa Ryohei. He has a boxing competition right now so he can't come. He's your age so you're going to be put in the same class."

He then was interrupted by Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto who all exclaimed, "Ehh! You're a year older than us? But you're-"

"Yes?" she interrupted, glaring at them defensively. "Short? What about it?"

"Nothing…" they all replied simultaneously.

Clearing his throat, Reborn started to speak again, "Thunder, is Lambo, a little cow brat," She looked at him unbelievingly as he continued, "Mist is Rokudo Mukuro but he's possessing a girl, Chrome Dokuro."

"Ya, I heard about that," She replied. _Chrome...Mukuro? __Dokuro__…__Rokudo? __Isn__'__t __that...an __anagram? __*sweatdrop*_

"And cloud, is Hibari Kyoya. He's the most influential person in Namimori. He's the head of the Disciplinary Committee at Namimori Middle School where you will be attending."

"Eh?" she said surprised. "Kyoya?"

"You know Hibari-san, Tsukiko-chan?" Tsuna asked. _  
><em>

"Heh..I didn't know you knew Kyoya!" Dino said.

"Ahahah. Yep~ We're childhood friends I guess you could say." She said cheerfully.

Reborn stood up from his seat. "Well if you guys are all done eating, let's head over to Tsuna's house."

They all agreed and got up to leave.

"I have to go now guys. I got some things to take care of," Dino said.

"Ah. Bye, Dino-nii!" Tsukiko said to her past teacher going up to hug him.

As they embraced Dino whispered in her ear, "Careful, Tsu-chan. You're illusion powers aren't the strongest. Don't get revealed."

"I won't. Don't worry." She whispered back. Then ending the embrace, she stepped back waving bye to him as he left the shop.

This whole silent conversation between them was unseen by all of them except Reborn who narrowed his eyes. _They __were __obviously __talking __about __something __secret. __But __what? __And __why __does __Tsukiko __remind __me __so __much __of__…__her? __I __better __do __some __research __later._

They all left the store, chatting while heading toward Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Thx for reading :D

"The secret"? My fail way of a 'sort of in a way, but not really' cliffie. :P

Meh, I introduced more characters to her in this story. Just in case some of you guys think this…Dino and Tsukiko are like siblings. No relationship.

Reviews and people adding my story to their favorites hypes me up! It gives me a lot of motivation since it shows me some people are reading my story. So to anyone that does thank you so much :D

Her and Hibari will be more focused on next chapter! Please continue reading and check for more updates! R&R :3


	3. Chapter 3

YO~! Been a while guys^^

I'm trying my best, keeping up with my once every week update promise. Once again I'm within a week~! Just barely^^

Anyways, thanks to all of you reading! I'd appreciate it if you would review as well…but there isn't many chapters up yet so I understand. ';

Special thanks to Mi-chan from **RamenNuudlez,**who I forgot to credit last chapter, for always editing my works! I'll bake you something one day^^

So I hope you guys enjoy the next chappie! R&R!

* * *

><p>They all walked together, toward the direction of Tsuna's house. When they got there, Tsukiko rang the doorbell and encountered a small, cute boy who opened the door.<p>

"Tsuna-nii!" the short boy exclaimed.

Tsukiko's eyes widened. _C-c__u__t__e!_

"Ah, hey there Fuuta" Tsuna replied.

"Fuuta?" Tsukiko suddenly interrupted. "Ranking Fuuta?"

Fuuta turned toward her shyly saying, "Uhm, yes."

"Aw," she said, "I heard he was a little boy but your so cuteee~" She went up to him, hugging him.

"A-ano…" Fuuta said, blushing.

"Oi, granny! Move, your blocking the 10ths house!" Gokudera spat.

Tsukiko rose her eyebrows, "Granny? I don't want to hear that from someone with silver hair."

"Shut up, woman. Your hair's WHITE." He retorted.

Snorting, she moved aside to let everyone in. Tsukiko then lifted her suitcase up through the door and followed them in; Fuuta closing the door.

"Ah," Tsuna commented, realizing she had been lugging her suitcase throughout this whole time, "Do you want to stop off by where your house is so we could drop off your stuff?"

"Eh?" She said. "Uhm, I thought I was staying here? That's what Reborn told me before I came."

_E-ehh?_Tsuna glanced at Reborn who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Reborn!"

"She's part of your family now, Dame-Tsuna. She has no place to stay in Japan. As you boss you have to help you family." Reborn stated.

"B-but we have Fuuta and everyone staying here already!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, Reborn-san! We can't have such a suspicious woman stay with the 10th!" Gokudera said, standing up for his boss.

"Ah, if it's too troubling I could always stay somewhere else." Tsukiko said, trying to avoid another argument with Gokudera.

"Ah really Tsukiko-chan? That would help a lot" Tsuna said, thankfully.

"Don't be stupid Tsuna. You don't even know if she has a place to stay. She could just be saying that to not impose on you." Reborn said.

"A-ah. Well Tsukiko-chan, if you don't have a place to go your welcome to stay here." Tsuna said, feeling bad. "I'm pretty sure Mom would be okay with it." _Especially __considering __how __she __let __everyone __else __stay._

"Well, it's fine really. I was thinking about staying at Kyoyas house or something." She responded.

Yamamoto slightly tensed at that. _Eh, I wouldn't really like that for some reason..._

_HEEIII! __That __would __be __really __bad! __He __would __bite __her __to __death! _"N-no no, it's really okay. Stay at our place, its fine!" he said hurriedly.

Yamamoto took a breath of relief.

"Oh, really. Thanks Tsuna!" she responded cheerfully, oblivious to the others' shocked expressions of when she said she would stay at Hibari's place.

"Ah. I'll go ask Mom then. You guys could sit down." Tsuna replied. Then he went off to the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"Sit, I'm sure everyone is confused right now. Tsukiko will explain some things." Reborn announced.

Tsuna came back and everyone sat down. Tsukiko sat with Reborn on her lap, pondering how to explain it to them.

"Well, I guess I should explain how I know Reborn first. I was hired by the Vongola to protect the 9th around the time right before Reborn was sent to you to train you, Tsuna." She said, recalling the past. "I met him first then and we worked on a couple missions for the Vongola together."

"Missions?" Yamamoto inquired. "Like games?"

"U-uh… I guess you could say that." She responded hesitantly. "I worked with the Vongola and Varia for a couple months."

"VARIA?" Tsuna exclaimed. "So, you were a part of Varia, Tsukiko-chan?"

"Ah, thankfully no. I'm just a freelancer, like your sister, Goku-chan" she responded

"Don't-" Gokudera said, about to scream at her for calling him "chan".

But Reborn interrupted, "Let her speak, she has a lot to say."

"Yes, yes Goku-chan. Learn to shut up some, will you?" She said, highly amused. "Anyways, I'm a freelance hitman. Well not anymore I guess. The 9th asked me for a long time to join the Vongola. I finally agreed once he promised he wouldn't pry into my personal business. People tend to call me the 'Snow Princess', a name derived from my type of flames. My flames are snow flames, and as the idiot mentioned earlier, yes it is technically, non existent."

"Eh?" Tsuna said "But didn't you say you had snow flames?"

"Yes, but truthfully, I don't even know why. I guess the simplest way to explain it would be as a genetic mutation. Think of it as having a strange eye color or hair color because parts of your DNA mutated."

"Huh, so I guess your entire DNA is mutated then, with your white hair and purple eyes." Gokudera sneered.

"My, my that coming from a silver haired person. Speak for yourself." she glared back. "Anyways, ignoring that, it isn't actually a mutation. I'm just not how else to explain it. I was just born with these flames."

"Didn't you ever think of researching about it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, Verde did offer to examine it." _In __fact __he __even __tried __to __capture __me __from __time __to __time. _"But I decided against him doing the examination." She said chuckling.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Knowing Verde, it's not just going to be a simple, painless experiment." Reborn said, distastefully.

"Wait, what about a snow Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked.

"There isn't one." Reborn said. _Which __is __why __I__'__m __worried __Tsukiko __might __have __to __become __one __and __bear __the __curse __like __us. __But __I __won__'__t __let __that __happen._

"Yep, I think the only probability of there being another snow flame user would be if I had kids." She said, thinking. "But, that's if I don't die before that, of course."

They all paled, except Reborn.

She looked around, seeing their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" they all responded.

Tsukiko blinked, confused. "Anyways…that's pretty much it! So, do you mind if I go rest now? I'm kind of sleepy after the plane ride and everything. Plus my time is off from here."

"Oh, sure. I'll ask Mom to take you to your room." Tsuna said.

At that time, Lambo came bouncing down the stairs with I-pin. He saw Tsukiko and said, "Ararara? Who are you? Are you Lambo-san's subordinate? Gyahahaha. Give me candy! Candy!"

"That's bad manners Lambo!" I-pin said, scolding him.

Tsukiko looked at Reborn, "Uh…this is the thunder guardian?"

"Yes." He said.

"Well, the Mafia is a strange world." she said and bent down while pulling out two pieces of strawberry candy from her pocket. She offered them to the little kids. They thanked her and left to cause more trouble.

Then Tsuna's mom came out and said, "Oh, hello. Are you Tsukiko-chan? Here I'll take you to your room. Are you sure you can carry that suitcase?"

"Ah yes I'm fine. Thank you for letting me stay." Tsukiko said. _She __seems __like __a __nice __woman. __No __wonder __Iemitsu __picked __her._

"It's no problem." Nana said and they walked upstairs.

After she was done settling into her room, Tsukiko laid down on her bed; slowly drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>AND ITS DONE~!<p>

Sorry this chapter is kind of dull….I had to explain some stuff. Ehh…sorry my grammar is horrible. Gokudera seems kind of mean, but truthfully you have to agree he does act pretty rudely. BUT I'M A 59 FAN TOO. So I'm not badmouthing him…just trying to express his character. Personally I think the fact that he has a kind of bad ass atmosphere is cooler :D

Sorry this chapter was written out in a rush so it's pretty bad

Thanks for reading and please review everyone!

CIAO!


	4. Chapter 4

YOOHOO~ ciaossu!

Hey it's been a while guys! Sorry I couldn't make it into the 'update once a week' criteria I set up...

Yah…Break finally started for me on the 16th and I was excited to update on my story but I kept on getting called out for parties…D: I tried to not go to one so I could upload…but my plan was a failure. So that's why I'm here right now explaining my lateness. T-T But to make up for it I will make this chapter SUPEERR LONG.

SUMIMASEN DESHITA~!

So let's get a move on then! Oh ya, Mi-chan from **RamenNuudlez**went to go snowboarding,*evil glare* and left me in this boring place I call home, so she can't edit for me… -3-. This may result into extreme failure of grammar.

* * *

><p>The bell tolled, signaling the start of lunch time. Some kids got up to go find friends from other classrooms and others moved their desks to eat together. An excited silver haired Italian boy shot up from his seat and quickly ran over to his 'boss'.<p>

"JUUDAIME! Let's eat lunch together and leave that yakyu-baka alone!" Gokedera estatically said.

"Haha. What are you saying Gokudera! That's funny!" Yamamoto laughed.

Seeing Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto, Tsuna interrupted, "A-ah, guys lets all eat together!"

Gokudera reluctantly obliged while sending the 'evil eye' at the tall boy "Well, if 10th says so"

As they shifted their desks to eat together, Yamamoto asked Tsuna "Did Tsukiko-chan come to school today?"

"Eh? Ah, no not yet. She says she will soon though." Tsuna replied, opening his bento.

"Tch, that girl. Thinking she can do as she pleases." Gokudera said, pissed at the mention of a certain white haired girl.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. She's probably not comfortable here in Japan yet. She needs more time to settle." Yamamoto said, biting into his yakisoba bread.

"Time to settle?" Gokudera raised his eyebrows. "She's been here for almost 2 weeks now! And besides, didn't she used to live here?"

"I think so, she did mention that." Tsuna recalled.

"Anyways forget about her, 10th. If she becomes troublesome I will get rid of her for you!" Gokudera proclaimed.

"E-eh?" Tsuna nervously said.

"Ah! Tsuna, what did you get on your math test this time!" Yamomoto asked.

Cue headdesk. "A 42%" Tsuna said, tears streaming down his face, anime style.

"Don't worry Juudaime! There's nothing you can't do! I will help you study for the next test!" Gokudera said, reassuringly.

"Hmm, why don't we all go over to Tsuna's house after school to study?" Yamamoto said cheerfully. _It__'__s __been __a __while __since __I__'__ve __seen __Tsukiko-chan __too!_

"WHAT! I never said I was helping you too, yakyu-baka!" Gokudera said.

"Maa maa, why not?" Yamamoto asked, "If we are going to study we should all do it together. Right Tsuna?"

"Ah, ya! You guys would be a great help." Tsuna replied. _Well, __actually __I__'__m __not __sure __if __Yamamoto __can __help __me__…__Gokudera__'__s __explanations __never __make __sense __either! __GAAHH, __I__'__m __still __screwed __for __the __next __test._

Lunch then soon ended and the rest of school proceeded. As the bell tolled again once more for the end of school, the three guys left and walked together toward Tsuna's house. They arrived and waited in front of the door while Tsuna was fumbling with his bag.

"Ah! I forgot my key in my room!" Tsuna exclaimed, face palming.

"It's ok 10th! Everyone makes that mistake. Let's just ring the doorbell." Gokudera comforted Tsuna.

"A-ah, ya" Tsuna said as he rang the doorbell.

~*~page break! I haven't done one in a while~*~

**(A/N: This is the beginning of the same day, but shows Tsukiko's day)**

*Yawn* "Meh, what time is it." Tsukiko muttered groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

She looked at the cute tarepanda clock on her wall in disbelief. _E-eh? __Wait? __WHAT?_

Rubbing her eyes more, she looked back at the clock, slamming her head into the covers after reading the time once more. _12:56! __How __long __have __I __slept? __Augh __I __told __myself __I __would __go to __school __today._

Sighing she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Testing the water with her arm first, she got in the stream of water flowing down. While applying shampoo she started to talk to herself, "Dang, I was supposed to go to school days ago."

_I __keep __on __sleeping __in __too __much. __And __I __can__'__t __blame __jet __lag __anymore. __Tomorrow __I __will __get __up __early __enough __for __sure!_ She brightened up, gaining confidence. _Let__'__s __see, __school __starts __when __again__…__? _Aaannnd, her future, once again starts to look gloomy. _7:30? __That__'__s __like __over __5 __hours __earlier __than __when __I __woke __up __today!_

She got out of the shower and changed into a long sleeve, off shoulder gray shirt that said "Peace and War" vertically in teal. Inside she wore a teal tank top. For pants, she wore black skinny jeans with a white belt. Tying the top half of her hair into a messy bun, she stepped out of her room and headed down the stairs. At the last couple steps she tripped, landing on the bottom floor with a loud, painfully sounding crash. _Owieee__._

Nana came out from the kitchen, hearing the noise. "Oh, Tsukiko-chan! You're up now? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I tend to fall a lot." She replied, rubbing her sore butt. _Curse __you __gravity, __why __must __you __be __such __a __pain __in __the __ass. __Literally._

Nana chuckled "Are you hungry? I can make you something. What do you want?"

"Really? Is it possible to make spicy curry udon? I have a craving for spicy food right now."

"Of course. We also have some cake if you would like." She said while heading into the kitchen.

Just then, shot out from nowhere, Lambo. "No! Cake is Lambo-san's. All mine! I won't give anyone Lambo-san's cake!"

I-pin attacked Lambo from behind, scolding him. "Bad Lambo. Cake is everyone's. Sharing is good."

"A-alright, fine!" Lambo cried out in pain. He ran off somewhere else and I-pin chased after him. Tsukiko watched all this in amusement. _Where __do __these __kids __pop __up __from?_

She walked into the kitchen, waiting for the food to be made. When it was done and she finished eating she sat on the sofa, lazing around as she slowly and surely, nodded off into sleep.

(After a few hours)

*DING DONG*

Tsukiko woke up with a start. _Eh? __Did __I __fall __asleep __again? _She looked at the clock. _SHIT. __It__'__s __already __3:30!_

"Tsukiko-chan?" Nana called out from upstairs. "Can you get the door for me? I'm in the shower."

"Ah, okay." She responded. _The __doorbell __rang? __That __must __have __been __what __woke __me __up._ Yawning, she stood up and walked toward the door and opened it. "Ah. Hey guys." She said, upon seeing the three boys.

"Tch, woman." Gokudera muttered, receiving a glare from Tsukiko.

"Yo Tsukiko-chan!" grinned Yamamoto.

"Hi, Tsukiko-chan." Tsuna said.

They all entered as Tsukiko asked, "What's everyone here for?"

"We're all studying for the next math test." Tsuna responded. "Ah, Tsukiko-chan, when are you planning to come to school." _She __was __enrolled __days __ago. __HIEEE! __What __if __she __gets __bitten __to __death __by __Hibari-san!_

"Eheheh…sorry 'bout that. I'll make sure to go tomorrow." She replied nervously. _I __hope._

Tsuna shook his head. "It's all right. But you should go, you don't want to fall behind in your classes." _Or __get __bitten __by __Hibari-san._

"Ahahah, don't worry about that. I do get called an airhead a lot but I'm not stupid. Heh, actually, I'm probably smarter than that stuck up grandpa." Tsukiko smirked.

"WHAT, YOU WOMAN-" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto interrupted with a chuckle, "Hahaha, then maybe you could help tutor us with Gokudera."

"Hm, sure! I'm pretty Spartan though! It'll be tough!" she said cheerfully.

Tsuna headed up the stairs to his room. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to Reborn though."

(A FEW HOURS LATER *bird chirping across screen*)

_HEIIII! __SHE__'__S __SCARRYY! _Tsuna peered into his textbook with a face spelling doom. The past few hours Tsukiko had been teaching them math…in a very scary way. Even Gokudera looked a little spooked by the evil sadist aura coming from her delicate looking face. Only Yamamoto seemed totally unaffected by this. _Well, __you __have __to __hand __it __to __Yamamoto __for __being __so __airheaded._

"I guess we're done for today then, right guys!" Tsukiko exclaimed, closing the textbook. She looked around at Gokudera and Tsuna. "Are you guys okay?"

"YES MA'AM" they both responded simultaneously.

"Hahaha, Gokudera and Tsuna are so weird." Yamamoto commented.

1 thought ran in both of Gokudera and Tsuna's heads. _WHY __IS __HE __SO __UNAFFECTED._

They both sat and watched Yamamoto and Tsukiko talking cheerfully to each other, as if the tormenting study session hadn't happened. With a sigh, they turned to clean up their things.

"Well, I better go now, Tsuna, Tsukiko-chan." Yamamoto stood.

"Ah ya, I'll see you out the door." Tsuna responded.

They all walked downstairs, seeing off Gokudera and Yamamoto at the door, when Tsukiko exclaimed, "Ah, Tsuna! If I go to school tomorrow take me to where Kyoya is okay!"

All of the boys' expressions froze. Tsuna stuttered, "Eh...Tsukiko-chan. I'm sure that's not a good idea. He's probably really different from a long time ago." _She__'__s __going __to __get __killed. __HIEE. __I__'__m __definitely __going __to __get __bitten __to __death __by __Hibari._

Tsukiko grinned, "Don't worry~ Kyoyai definitely hasn't changed. He never will. Always remaining as that sadist bastard he is, don't worry!"

"A-ah…are you sure?" Tsuna replied. _S-sadist __bastard? __So __he __was __like __that __as __a __kid __too?_

"Hahaha, let's trust Tsukiko-chan, Tsuna. She said it's fine right. And Hibari isn't a bad guy anyways!" Yamamoto reassured.

"Ah, okay then." Tsuna said. Then Yamamoto and Gokudera left while Tsuna and Tsukiko stood there in the doorway watching them leave.

"Ah! I better set an alarm so I can go to school tomorrow! It's been so long since I've seen Kyoya." And Tsukiko darted of to her room.

Tsuna stood there with an unsure expression on his face. _How __does __she __want __to __see __Hibari-san __so __much? __Doesn__'__t __he __scare __her? _And with that thought he left to go to his room.

~*~page break (ugh so much writing, im so tired)~*~

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Hmmfgh" Tsukiko rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone. Yawning she opened it to turn the alarm off. She stretched and got out of bed to get into her uniform. _Geh, __I __don__'__t __like __skirts. _She wore the standard Namimori Middle School uniform with knee high black stockings and let her hair down. Heading downstairs she greeted Tsuna's mom and sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Ah! Tsukiko-chan! You're actually up today." Nana exclaimed.

"Yep! I set an alarm so I remembered to wake up." Tsukiko said while stabbing at the omurice with her chopsticks.

Climbing down from the stairs, Tsuna yawned and sat down at the table. "Good morning, Tsukiko-chan."

"Good morning!" Tsukiko said, flowers blooming in the background.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Tsukiko." Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

_I__'__ve __said __this __before__…__but __where __do __these __babies __appear __from? _She grinned, "I get to see Kyoya today after all."

"Hmm…say Tsukiko. How are you so close to Hibari?" Reborn inquired.

Tsukiko stiffened, "I'm childhood friends with him."

"Childhood...then when were you living in Japan? Were you born here and just moved to Italy when you were younger? Then when did that incident with the Snow Manor occur?" Reborn continued to ask.

"The contract clearly states 'will not question about past.' I will be leaving for school first." Tsukiko said stiffly and rose to leave. She opened the door to encounter Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ah Tsukiko-chan! Hey, let's all walk to school together!" Yamamoto said.

"Sorry. I'm going to leave first." Tsukiko walked away leaving a slightly startled Yamamoto.

"Hey Tsuna, did something happen?" Yamamoto asked.

Meanwhile Tsuna, also shocked at Tsukiko's tense reply, questioned Reborn. "Reborn? Why are you asking her so many things?"

"There are no records." Reborn stated darkly.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"There are no records." He repeated, jumping down from his seat. "No records of her birth, her parents, it's like she doesn't exist."

And with that Reborn walked away.

"Tsuna? You might want to leave now if you want to make it on school in time." Nana scolded him.

He looked at the clock on the wall and ran out the door. "HIEEE. You're right! Bye mom! Yamamoto, Gokudera, lets go now."

On the way to school, Gokudera asked Tsuna, "What did Reborn say, Juudaime?"

"Huh? A-ah…nothing." He replied. _Gokudera __will __probably __make __some __fuss __saying __she__'__s __an __imposter __and __stuff. __But __what __did __Reborn __mean? __How __are __there __no __records of her birth? __Mabye __I __should __ask__…__no. __She __seemed __like __she __didn__'__t __want __to __talk __about __it. __*sigh*_

Yamamoto grinned. "Maa, maa. I'm sure it's nothing serious, right Tsuna!"

"Uh ya." Tsuna replied, unsure of whether to mention what Reborn said.

"That woman, acting like that! Who does she think she is!" Gokudera snapped.

"Ah, no Gokudera. It was Reborn at fault." Tsuna said. _But __who __is __she __really? __Is __she __someone __to __be __suspicious __of? __No, __but __9__th __trusted __her __so __I __should __to. I don't get a bad feeling around her too._

They walked the rest of the way to school and arriving just before the bell rang for the start of school.

~*~page break~*~

Tsukiko headed into the school, looking around for the teachers' office. _I __think __it__'__s __somewhere __over __here__…__Ah! __There __it __is. _She walked over, cautiously opening the door. "Uhm, excuse me? I'm the new student, Shiroyuki Tsukiko."

A teacher looked up."Ah. Are you Shiroyuki-san? We heard you were supposed to be here days ago. We thought something must have happened to you."

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Some stuff happened so I wasn't able to make it until now." Tsukiko said, chuckling nervously. _Some __things __like __over sleeping._

"Eh, well I guess it will be okay. I'm you're teacher, Fujisaka- sensei. Follow me."

"Hai!" She followed him to the classroom and he told her to wait outside the door until he called her in. While waiting she could hear him telling the students that they had a new student. One student exclaimed 'KYOKUKENNN!' and she sweatdropped.

"Shiroyuki-san" the teacher called from the classroom. "You can come in now."

"Ah yes!" Opening the door, she walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Eto…Hi my name is Shiroyuki Tsukiko. Uhm, you can call me Tsukiko if you want. Before anyone asks, yes this is my natural hair and eye color. I hope we get along. Yoroshikune~!" she greeted.

"Thank you Shiroyuki-san. You can have a seat in that empty chair next to Mochida. Mochida-san, please raise your hand."

She walked toward the boy who had his hand raised, said hi, and sat down. She could already hear the whispers of her classmates. _I __hate __being __the __new __student. Do they think I'm deaf or something. Geez, people are so judgmental._

**(A/N: What people are whispering)**

'Hey, isn't she cute'

'Wasn't she supposed to show up days ago?'

'That's her real hair and eye color? Strange.'

'Heh, maybe I should ask her out.'

'EXTREEEEMMEEE'

'Keh, acting all cute and pretty like that. What a bitch.'

"Be quiet everyone" the teacher hushed them. "Let's get started with our lessons."

The teacher droned on and on boringly and eventually Tsukiko started to fall asleep. She woke up with a start when the teacher barked at her. She lifted her head to see some students giggling at her.

"Shiroyuki-san, just because it's your first day doesn't mean you are exempted from school rules. Answer this question now." The teacher reprimanded.

Yawning she glanced at the board. "x=52"

"T-that's correct." The teacher stuttered and continued his lesson.

_Good thing the kid next to me had the correct answer._ Tsukiko closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* (that's the noise my school bell makes =.=)

Tsukiko lifted her head up. "Huh?" She looked at the clock. "Lunch time?" _Is __it __just __me __or __have __I __been __waking __up __to __a __lot __of __alarms __and __bells __these __days __-.- Actually...why am I so sleepy lately anyways?_

She stretched, yawning and a boy with a tanned face and whitish hair came up to her. "HEY, YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT RIGHT! THAT'S SO EXTREEEMMEE!"

"Ah? Uh ya?" Tsukiko responded hesitantly. _Whats __up __with __this __guy?_

"COOL. I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB. WELL I GOT TO GO NOW. TO THE EXTREEEMEE!"

"Well…that was interesting." _Wait__…__Sasagawa __Ryohei? __Sun __guardian?_

She got up and walked out of the classroom. _I __guess __I __should __go __find __Tsuna and the others __or __something. __Let__'__s __see. __What __was __his __classroom __again? _She wandered around until she found them eating together.

Tsukiko walked up to them. "Hey guys!"

Turning towards her Yamamoto smiled, "Hey Tsukiko-chan! Want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure!" she said. Feeling a cold aura from behind her she turned around to see the glares of rabid fangirls. _Ah__…__I __should __have __known __it. __Yamamoto __and __Gokudera __do __seem __like __the __popular __type. __*sigh* __Definitely __going __to __be __called __out __later __today __by __some __fucking __fangirls. What a greaaattt way to start my school life. Absolutely wonderful._

She smiled nervously. "Eh. Or not."

"Eh? Why not? Let's eat together Tsukiko-chan!" Yamamoto persisted while smiling.

_How the heck am I supposed to say no to that. __But__…_ She turned around. _His __fangirls__. __Augh __whatever, __I__'__ll __just __have __to __tell __them __to __piss __off __later. _She sat down at a nearby desk.

"Anyways, Tsukiko-chan? I'm a class older than you guys so you have to call me senpai." Tsukiko said leaning back in her chair.

"Eh, but that's weird." Yamamoto teased. "After all you don't look older than us."

Commencing evil glare. "Ahahaha…sorry. Sore subject?" Yamamoto apologized.

"A-ah, anyways. Sorry about this morning Tsukiko-chan...I mean Tsukiko-senpai." Tsuna said.

"It's all right. It was wrong of me to leave like that anyways. But while you're all here let me state this clearly. Not questioning my past is part of my contract with the 9th. I mentioned this before, if you don't remember." She stated.

"Ah, alright." Tsuna nervously spoke. "Eh? Tsukiko-senpai? You don't have a lunch?"

"It's alright. I'm not that hungry anyways. And the senpai thing? I was joking, it sounds weird. You can drop it. But putting that aside…" she grinned.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked. _That __grin. __It__'__s __like __the __one __Reborn __always __uses __when __he__'__s __planning __something!_

"Can you take me to Kyoya! I came to school today and you said you would right!"

"HIEEEE! A-are you sure, Tsukiko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Of course! Or if you really don't want to come just tell me where he is." She reassured.

"Really!" _Ah __thank __goodness __I __really __don__'__t __want __to __see __Hibari-san._"Then he's-"

"Don't be stupid." Reborn interrupted.

"HIEEE. Reborn! Where did you come from!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tsuna, you have the responsibility to protect your family. You should go with her." Reborn continued.

Tsuna rose from his seat "EHH! But-!"

"No buts, now go find Hibari." Reborn commanded.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I will protect you. And you, woman, if you do anything that causes the 10th to be in danger I will kill you!" Gokudera proclaimed.

"Ahahah, so we're all going together?" Yamamoto commented brightly.

"Really? Let's go then." Tsukiko excitedly said, while standing up. "Let's go now!"

"Ehhh!" Tsuna said, terrified. "O-okay…"

They all left the classroom, Gokudera reassuring Tsuna that he would protect him. When they reached the Disciplinary Committee room Tsuna paled. _HIEEE. __I__'__m __definitely __going __to __be __bitten __to __death._

"Hmm. So this is where Kyoya is?" Tsukiko asked. "Let's go in!"

"A-ah wait!" Tsuna screamed.

"Be carefully Tsukiko-chan. Hibari can get short tempered." Yamamoto cautioned.

Tsuna stared in disbelief. _HE__'__S __DEFINATLY __MORE __THAN __SHORT __TEMPERED!_

"Uh…then I'm going to open the door." Tsukiko said.

She swung open the door and a tonfa rushed toward them.

All the boys stood frozen. _Shit! __He__'__s __too __fast!_

Tsukiko just smirked and stood there. Just a centimeter away from hitting her face, the tonfa stopped. All the boys were stunned and stared at the strange sight. _Did __Hibari __just__…__stop __his __attack?_ They continued to become even more surprised as Tsukiko smiled and hugged Hibari.

"Yah! Kyo-nii! Hisashiburi!" Tsukiko said as she hugged Hibari.

Hibari put his arm that was holding the tonfa down beside his side. "Tsuki."

Tsuna stood with his mouth open wide. _EH __WAIT __WHAT! _He turned to see the exact same expressions on Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto frowned a little, rare for him.

Tsukiko moved away from Hibari and glanced around. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

Hibari also glanced at them. "Herbivores, what are you doing here. Kamikorosu."

"HIEEEE! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped.

Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna. "Oi, don't you dare try to threaten the 10th."

"Hmm." Hibari lifted his tonfa. "I guess you wanted to get bitten to death too?"

"Maa, Hibari, calm down." Yamamoto said, trying to avoid getting hit.

Then all four of them turned feeling an extremely pissed aura coming from Tsukiko. Her eye was twitching as she formed a fist with her hand. Her aura read 'DIE' as she stepped forward. Even Hibari slightly flinched as she advanced toward him.

"Tsuki? Is that all you have to say? It's been like what, 8 years since I've seen you and I don't even get a 'hi'?" she said as she hit his head.

The other 3 boys gaped as Hibari got reprimanded by Tsukiko. "Geez, you seriously haven't changed. Why do you always look for fights? What's with that 'I will kill you aura'?"

Tsuna facepalmed. _That__'__s __exactly __the __kind __of __aura __you__'__re __giving __off __right __now._

"More importantly," she continued. "why are you so tall? We were similar before I left to Italy. And can't you be more surprised? What's with that 'I expected this' face?"

"Hmph. We were never similar in height. And obviously I knew, all the records for our school go through me." Hibari said as he went to sit in his chair. "However, your hair and eyes, what did you do,"

"Ah!" Tsukiko exclaimed. She looked around at Tsuna and the others slightly nervously.

Tsuna, confused by her actions looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera. They too seemed confused. _Is __there...something __wrong?_

Still panicking, Tsukiko nervously said, "What's wrong with my hair and eyes?"

Hibari stared at her for a while and turned away. "Nothing." He continued his paperwork that was on his desk as Tsukiko stared at him with a bored expression.

"Emo vampire." she said.

Immediate glare. "You owe me a fight. You walked out on our last one."

"Yah yah, I know."

"Hmph."

"Sigh, very well, if you're going to be a cold bastard right now I'll come again later." Tsukiko headed towards the door. "Let's go guys, lunch is almost over."

"Ah, ya." Yamamoto said and the boys walked out the door. They looked over to Tsukiko to see a pout on her face.

"Oi" Hibari said, making Tsukiko turn. "Okaeri, Tsuki"

The pout on her face faded into a smile, a sarcastic one. "That's more like it. But you're choice of words? You could have said something like, 'I'm so glad your back, Tsuki-sama! I missed you sooooo much.'"

He glared at her.

"Hehehe, just joking. Well, cya Kyo-chan!" Tsukiko said. "Ah! I almost forgot. Here!"

She tossed him a piece of hard candy and left the room. Hibari caught the candy and looked at the wrapping. It was tea flavored, his favorite. He opened it and popped it into his mouth, biting down on it. Turning in his seat he looked out the window and Hibird flew in.

"Hibari, Hibari" the cute yellow fluff ball chirped. He patted it on its head as he silently smiled. _She__'__s __finally __back __huh._

* * *

><p>D'awwww. Hibari's soft side C: but kinda OCC...in a way i guess.. i think that he has a soft side though ^^<p>

Anyways thanks for reading and please review!

Next chapter, time for the spar between Hibari and Tsukiko with some cute moments included!

TA-TA! HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	5. Merry Christmas! Special Omake!

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL~!

Ya, truthfully I wasn't thinking of doing this…but right now I have nothing else to do since I'm by my lonesome self this Christmas. T-T

So this has whatsoever nothing to do with the actual story. Just thought it would be fun to write and kill time. Ahahah…and about Bel's birthday special…screw that. Terribly sorry Belphegor…but I'm a lazy butt that decided to finish my Kingdom of Hearts game instead of working on your story. No regrets though. It irked me how I could never finish that game but now, I WON! Heck ya, in your face Sora. (Yah yah, it's a really old easy game, I know.)

Anyways I'm pretty sure your not here to hear me talk about my lonely video game sessions…so let's get a move on! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

* * *

><p>Tsukiko twitched in annoyance as she paced back and forth in the living room. She was wearing a large lavender sweater with white shorts and striped black and white stockings that reached a little above her knees. Suddenly stopping, she sharply turned to glare at the baby that was following her from behind.<p>

"Hey Tsukiko, need something?" Reborn asked, smirking.

"Yes, would you PLEASE stop following me with THAT dangling above me?" she angrily responded, pointing up.

A sprig of mistletoe was hanging above her, tied onto a fishing rod that was obviously, held by Reborn.

"Oi, I'm doing this for your good to you know. I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet." Reborn snickered.

Tsukiko turned a bright red and stuttered, "S-shut up! How would you know?"

"Hm~ But I invited a lot of people over for your sake though. Ah! Hey, everyone came huh." Reborn commented, waving to the boys that were entering the door.

"Ah~ Yo Reborn, Tsukiko-chan!" Yamamoto waved. Along with him Gokudera, Dino, Tsuna, and Ryohei walked in.

"Reborn." Tsukiko said, her purple eyes glinting dangerously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well I can't have you spend Christmas alone can I?" Reborn waved the mistletoe above her head.

She glared at him before reaching up to grab the mistletoe and crushing it.

Reborn 'tched' (Does that even make sense?) and he went over to sit on Yamamoto's shoulders.

"Hm? What's going on?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing, just talking about how Tsukiko hasn't had her FIRST kiss yet." Reborn said innocently.

Her face flushed bright red as she threateningly spoke. "Y-you!"

"Eh?" Dino said slightly amused. "But Tsu-chan has had her first kiss already. Right, Tsu-chan!"

"Heh, I haven't heard this before. With who?" Reborn asked interested.

"Hahahaha, with-" Dino said before being interrupted by Tsukiko's punch.

They all looked over to Tsukiko who had just punched Dino on the head, HARD.

Dino rubbed the back of his head. "Itai. Geez, Tsukiko. It not like it was serious; it was just an accident anyways."

"I know that." Tsukiko moped, sitting in a corner, poking mushrooms with a stick. "But it's not something I'd like to remember. It's your entire fault, you baka-sensei." She got gloomier and more mushrooms started to pop up. "My kiss…my first kiss…was wasted like that, to a blonde idiot."

Anime styled tears started streaming down her face as she moped in her mushroom corner.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. "A blonde idiot? Then Dino-san?"

"Since when have I become a blonde idiot?" Dino muttered. Then he shivered feeling a cold piercing stare from behind. Turning around he saw Hibari glaring at him. "Yo…Kyoya." _When did he come?_

Hibari fixated him with a cold stare. "Hn." He walked off silently with a murderous intent, searching for 'herbivores' to kill- I mean, punish.

Reborn looked at Hibari's retreating figure. _Him seeing Dino without picking a fight? Rare. He seemed quite pissed too. _He looked over at Tsukiko who was still moping and smirked. _Interesting, and of all people Hibari. Heh, this is going to be fun._

Dino walked over to Tsukiko trying to comfort her. "Well, you know it's not like it was on purpose. Right? So, technically you could say it didn't count."

She turned around and sighed. "Well…forget it. Ah! We have cake, I'll go get it."

She got up and rushed toward the kitchen, mushrooms replaced by a cute flower background.

"Kyah…she must be quite pissed at me." Dino said, sitting back on the sofa. "Eating cake is her #1 way of relieving stress after all."

"Putting that aside." Reborn said, jumping from Yamamoto's shoulder to the floor. "Before she comes back, how did it happen?"

Yamamoto frowned. (GASP) He didn't like at all the way this conversation was going.

"Ahahah, she's not going to be happy if I told you." Dino laughed nervously.

"Don't worry I won't tell her." Reborn smirked. _Probably._

"Ah well," Dino scratched his head. "It really was an accident you know. We were just training…and then Romario left to get us water."

Everyone instantly had the same thoughts. Well, excluding Ryohei who had no idea what the heck was going one. _Ah. If Dino's without his subordinates…not good._

Dino continued, "Then I kind of slipped, colliding with her and-"

"We accidentally kissed." Tsukiko interrupted from behind. She was holding a cake and set it down on the table. She shook her head. "Poor, poor me. I was only 13 too. After that I started to call him a pedo."

"H-hey! It was an accident you know." Dino said irritated.

'Hm, and why are you the one getting irritated?" she said with a cold glare.

"Maa, maa. It was only an accident right? You can't exactly count that as a first kiss." Yamamoto said comforting Tsukiko. (Or is he comforting himself? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ)

She stuck her tongue out at Dino. "Bleh. We don't have enough forks. I'll go buy some."

She took a mint colored scarf from the rack near the door, wrapping it around her. "I'll be back soon. DON'T touch the cake." Slipping her feet into classic black converse hi-tops, she ran out the door.

A silence filled the room as she left.

~*~page break~*~

Tsukiko breathed into her hands, shivering from the cold. She ran to the nearest convenience store and purchased plastic forks. Leaving the store she stared into the sky. _I wonder if it will snow._

"Tsuki?"

Tsukiko turned to see Hibari beating up a man. (Typical Hibari =.=)

"Ah! Kyoya. What are you doing, geez. Beating people up like that. (Oh! Go righteous Tsukiko!) You could have called me! I was in the mood for beating up people too." (Or..not)

"Hmph, that herbivore." Hibari said distastefully.

"Yep." She pouted. "That stupid horse, stealing my first kiss like that."

He turned toward her, tossing the man off to the side. "Bothersome things like that, just forget about them."

"Eh?" she said as Hibari reached out for her arm, pulling her towards him.

He leaned his face close to hers. "Forget about it." And he lightly pressed his lips against hers before pulling away. Then he turned and walked away leaving Tsukiko standing there with a blush on her face.

Tsukiko stood there frozen. _W-what just happened? Did he just….k-kiss me? _She felt a sharp cold substance on her hand, jolting her out of her trance. She looked at her hand. _S-snow? _Staring up at the sky she stood there, watching the snow fall down. _A-ah wait! I need to get back to Tsuna's! _She ran back towards the house, her face still red from the past events.

She arrived at the house and opened the door. "I'm back guys! Let's have cake~!"

Reborn stared at her. "Hey Tsukiko, why is your face so red?"

"Eh! A-ah, it's because it's cold outside you know? It started snowing!" she sputtered.

"Hm." Reborn said. "It took you quite a long time to buy forks though."

"E-ehm I was distracted by the snow…"

"Is that so?" Reborn said, sipping his tea. _Something happened. _

"A-ah ya. Here the forks! Let me get a knife and we can eat." Tsukiko put the forks on the table and went toward the kitchen to get a knife.

"Hibari," Reborn said, making Tsukiko stop, "do you know where he is?"

"E-er of course not. He just walked off like that before. Probably beating some poor guy up." Tsukiko tittered nervously. _Well, that was true._

Reborn kept on drinking his tea. "Hm." _So something happened with Hibari huh, interesting._

Tsukiko continued off to the kitchen, returning with a knife. She cut the cake evenly giving everyone a slice. They all ate their cake laughing about stupid things and joking around. Tsukiko started collecting plates to take to the kitchen to wash.

Yamamoto noticing this went to help her, "Ah Tsukiko-chan, I'll help you."

"Ah thanks. Can you bring the other plates back to the kitchen?" Tsukiko responded thankfully.

Reborn seeing them enter the kitchen, smirked and followed behind them.

They both set down the plates in the sink and turned to face Reborn who had snuck up behind them.

Reborn was smirking and holding a fishing rod, dangling a sprig of mistletoe above them.

Dumbfounded, Tsukiko stared at Reborn. "I thought I destroyed it."

"Who said that was the only mistletoe I had?" Reborn replied cheekily.

"Hm?" Yamamoto asked confused. "What's going on?"

Tsukiko breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god Yamamoto doesn't know about mistletoes. _

"Oh, you don't know." Reborn explained. "It's a Vongola Christmas tradition."

Tsukiko mentally facepalmed. _NO ITS NOT. Wait…WHY IS HE EXPLAINING THIS TO HIM._

Reborn continued. "If a man and woman stand together underneath this mistletoe, they must kiss. If not they must pay a fine of a million dollars."

Cue in second facepalm. "Reborn, stop it seriously." Tsukiko complained. "Yamamoto, don't worry, he's just joking around." Unfortunately (or is it fortunately ;D) he wasn't listening at all.

"Eh? A million dollars? That's not good huh, Tsukiko-chan. Ahahaha." Yamamoto laughed. "I guess I have no choice huh?"

He leaned in giving her a slight kiss on her lips making Tsukiko flushed red.

Yamamoto grinned and turned toward Reborn. "That's fine right kid?"

Reborn smirked. "Heh, yep. Now you guys don't have to pay the million dollar fine."

"Good!" Yamamoto said. He turned toward Tsukiko-chan. "Right? Hm? Are you okay?"

Tsukiko stood still (again. Lucky girl) her head held down. Her cheeks were burning up as she stuttered. "A-ah…"

"Hm, that's good." Yamamoto said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile inside the kitchen Tsukiko slumped down to the floor. She held her hands against her burning cheeks and stared angrily at Reborn.

"Hm, something wrong Tsukiko?" Reborn asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bull Reborn." She muttered angrily.

"But you didn't stop him. You should have a lot more money than 2 million dollars right?"

She turned away, pouting. "S-shut up."

"Heh" Reborn said while walking out the kitchen leaving Tsukiko by herself.

"U-uwaahhh" she cried in frustration. _WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON TODAY? First Hibari and then Yamamoto? _

She got up unsteadily and used a hair tie to tie up her hair in a high ponytail. Her whole face was burning up and she washed it with water to cool herself down. Then she left the kitchen warily.

Tsuna looked up seeing her. "Ah, Tsukiko-chan. Everyone's leaving now."

"Oh really?" she responded looking at the others. "Merry Christmas guys!"

They all said 'Merry Christmas' as well and left the house. Yamamoto before leaving turned to Tsukiko, causing her to blush. He grinned and waved while leaving the house.

Tsukiko let a sigh in relief and she weakly walked upstairs to her room. Sitting in her bed she peered outside the window, watching the falling snow. She thought about what happened today, blushing. _Ah, let's forget about it for now._ "Merry Christmas." she whispered as she slowly fell asleep while watching the snow drift down onto Namimori.

~*~page break~*~

Outside the Sawada household a young tall boy stood leaning against the door. A fierce blush had settled on his face as he held his fingers against his lips. He eventually left, walking toward his own house and he stared up toward the sky, seeing the snow fall down. It reminded him of her, the girl he had just kissed minutes ago. A faint smile danced on his lips. _I better thank the kid._

~*~page break~*~

"Hibari, Hibari" the yellow bird sang as he flew around in circles above his owner.

The raven haired boy swung his tonfa in irritation at the concrete wall next to him. _That damn herbivore. _He continued down the path looking up at the sky and the falling snow. Its pure beauty and softness, while yet being so cold and sharp reminded him of his precious childhood friend. He thought about the past hours events silently smirking. _The next time I see him, he's a dead man. No one takes what's mine._

* * *

><p>AND WE ARE DONE<p>

First let me say this…I am slightly disgusted by what I wrote. What is with these kiss scenes *sigh* Fail is all I can say but I hope you guys still enjoyed it!

So…Hibari and Yamamoto are both kind of OCC. Sorry about that. :P Oh, and Mi-chan (**RamenNuudlez) **if you're reading this…*sigh*…what has happened to me. Anyways I am completely jealous of Tsukiko. Over 2,000 words~

Weeellll~~! Merry Christmas everybody and please review!


	6. Chapter 5

HEY GAIZ….do…you still remember me ._.?

Ehh…I hope you do Its been around a month and a half(?) since I've uploaded. First of all…I would like to sincerely apologize. IM SO SORRY.

Ya, I'm a horrible person for leaving this story hanging like that and all my reasons for disappearing will end up being mere excuses….sigh.

Well, I'm hoping to get back on track with this story! I've been…running through some hurdles of life, but now I'm having more breathing room to work on this!

I'll try to continue to work on uploading weekly! So please continue to R&R!

**OH YES IMPORTANT NEWS**: Me and Mi-chan from are co-writing a new KHR story. It has an original arc that we made up and OC's so please check it out! We are posting it on Mi-chan's account, **GenericAsianAtYourService.**(ya she changed it. =.=) This story is also why I've been slightly sidetracked but I'm making sure to work on both!

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the clock on the wall. <em>Ugh, it's the weekend and I'm sitting here doing nothing? This is a waste of time. I want to go somewhere.<em>

Just then Tsuna walked in and Tsukiko's eyes lit up_. Victim found._

"Nee, Tsuna. Let's go hang out somewhere, I'm so bored." Tsukiko complained.

Tsuna looked at her in surprise. "Eh? I'm meeting with Gokudera and Yamamoto, do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Tsukiko said excitedly. "Finally, staying home is a drag..."

Then from out of nowhere, Reborn came and delivered a flying kick to Tsuna's head. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna, where do you think you're going. Today you have training with me."

Tsuna's face fell. "B-but Reborn!"

"No buts." And Reborn dragged poor Tsuna out the door.

Tsukiko smirked. _This seems interesting~ time to follow! _She ran to get a jacket and quickly bounded out the door, chasing after Reborn and Tsuna. She caught up to them pretty quickly and asked Reborn what training they were doing.

He replied with a dangerous glint in his eye and a cocky smile. "Don't worry, he won't die...if he's lucky."

"HIIEEE. Reborn!" Tsuna squealed.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. _I swear, he needs to stop shrieking like a girl. _The trio stopped in their tracks as they heard a faint sound coming from behind them.

They all turned to see a yellow puffball flying towards them with something in its mouth. It was Hibird and he flew down onto Tsukiko's head, giving a quiet chirp.

Tsuna looked at the bird in surprise. _Isn't that...Hibari-san's bird?_

Reborn jumped up and grabbed the piece of paper that was in its mouth and read it. "Namimori Middle School- rooftop, 3:00." he looked up at Tsukiko. "Sounds like your being summoned."

"Eh? By who?" Tsukiko inquired as the bird flew away.

Tsuna hesitantly spoke up. "I think its Hibari-san, that's his bird."

She mentally facepalmed. "He has a bird? Er, well...it must be about our spar then. Hm~ lets see...its 2:30 right now so, sorry Tsuna your going to have to go through hellish training by yourself. Have fun!"

She turned around to leave but stopped when Reborn called after her. "Hey, wait. We're going too."

She looked back, confused only to find the same expression on Tsuna's face. "Eh? Why?"

"Training." he stated simply walked up to Tsukiko.

"Ok. But I was going to stop by the house first." Tsukiko said cheerfully.

"Hm?" Tsuna said, still confused. "Why back to the house?"

"Well~ I need to get some stuff." she grinned.

So the threesome walked back to the house and Tsukiko ran upstairs to her room while Tsuna and Reborn waited in the living room.

"Hey Reborn, I didn't know you were nice like that, following Tsukiko because her sparing with Hibari will endanger her." Tsuna commented brightly.

"Like I thought, you are Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed. "We're not going to protect her; we're going to watch her fight. Tsuna, I think you have been underestimating her because all she's been doing lately is lounge around; but let me remind you this, she is a cruel and deadly assassin, not a weak middle school girl."

Tsuna cringed under Reborns lecture. _But even if you say that, she doesn't look very strong._

"Oh ya, and call Yamamoto and Gokudera over too. They're watching too." Reborn said.

**Mean while upstairs...**

"Hm, let's see." Tsukiko said, looking through her bag. "I need this, and maybe some of this stuff to."

She grinned as she started to hide numerous weapons around her, all concealed in cleverly hidden places. She then tied her hair up in a simple, messy bun and ran downstairs. She tripped on the last few stairs, again, but was caught by a surprised Yamamoto.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan!" Yamamoto grinned, setting Tsukiko on her feet.

A touch of red was brushed across her face but it quickly subsided. "Hey Yamamoto! ...and Goku-chan.."

The smoker glared at her and turned toward his precious Juudaime. "Why do we have to watch this dumb woman's fight? She's going to lose to that bastard anyways."

Tsukiko clenched her fists. _Uwah, that jerk. _"Hmph, I'm pretty stubborn, especially when it comes to fighting. I _definitely _won't lose to Hibari or anyone else for that matter. I don't like being protected."

With that she walked out the door with Reborn. The boys, slightly stunned by her declaration, sat there for a while until Yamamoto broke the silence. "Hahaha, we better catch up to them!"

"Y-yeah." Tsuna said, unsure of what Tsukiko was talking about. _Why does she hate being protected so much?_

They ran out the door, soon catching up with them and walked to the school. The gate was left open so they entered and walked up the stairs in the school, to the rooftop. Tsukiko opened the door to see Hibari lying down with his eyes closed, waiting.

Sensing people, he opened his eyes. "Tsuki and the baby." he said, acknowledging the two. Then he directed his words to the guys."And...why are you people crowding."

"It's not like we wanted to come, you know. But Reborn-san specially asked us to." Gokudera said, annoyed.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas. "Don't interfere or I'll bite you to death." and with that he rushed towards Tsukiko.

Tsuna stood there stunned and unable to move. _Crap! Tsukiko-chan's going to get hit!_But he was surprised when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Tsukiko smiling.

Tsukiko reached for a small short stick like object that was in a pouch, strapped to her leg. She swung and it extended into a long staff, a bo. She swiftly held it in front of her, blocking Hibari's attack.

Hibari smirked. "I see your choice of weapons hasn't changed. But you've changed it so its collapsable, smart."

"Hahaha, that's rare, I got complimented by Kyo-kun. But you're mistaken if you think that's my only weapon!" she said as jumped back and pulled out a dagger from who knows where.

She then lunged towards him, swinging the bo. He easily blocked it with one hand and she swung the dagger which he blocked with his other tonfa.

"Got your hands blocked Kyoya." she sang as she kicked him. Unable to block it without being hit by her other weapons he let go and quickly stepped back to avoid it. As he did the dagger whizzed by his face; he dodged but it made a shallow cut on his face. Without pause, she mercilessly aimed a punch to his gut.

He grimaced in pain as she made contact, fist with stomach, but endured it and swung, aiming for her head. She blocked it with her bo but was sent flying because of the impact. They continued a fierce fight, both sporting cuts and bruises.

The boys stared in awe. Tsuna stood in disbelief, watching Tsukiko stand on equal ground as Hibari.

Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Now do you understand her strength? But don't just stand there like an idoit. Watch how she fights using different kinds of weapons. She specializes in something you lack, Dame-Tsuna, strategy."

"Juudaime is a lot stronger than that girl though, Reborn-san!" Gokudera proclaimed.

Reborn sharply looked up at Gokudera. "She might lack in power and stamina, but that's not all you need to become a skilled assassin. You need to be able to think, to plan out your battle; this is what I wanted you guys to learn. Think sometimes instead of randomly attacking."

The boys stood silently as Reborn continued to lecture them as the fight went on.

Yamamoto had a slightly worried look on his face. _She's beaten up pretty bad, but so is Hibari. I thought I should come just in case she needs to be protected but it looks like she's stronger than me._

His train of thought was broken when Reborn commented, "Though, she has a distinct disadvantage in this fight."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "What's that?"

"Tsukiko specializes in being an assassin, hiding in shadows and making surprise attacks. However this is a direct battle, plus with Hibari's stamina level, it'll be hard for her to keep up as a girl. Also," he paused. "Hibari doesn't use flames to fight."

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera inquired.

Reborn looked on at the fight. "Though there is not much known about her flame, she has established one thing; her snow flame has a characteristic just like all the other flames. Purification. It lets her to purify other flames, making them into a 'pure' raw state that can't be used. Simply put, her flame deletes others. Similar to the rain flame, but hers doesn't get rid of the flame, it gets rid of their powers, meaning it doesnt matter if you produce more flames because you wont be able to use them unless she stops purifying them."

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that...possible?"

"That's preposterous!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Yamamoto merely watched on, concern still etched into his face.

Reborn sighed. "It's true it doesn't make much sense, but it works. It works so effectively which is why she has so much potential as a hitman. Technicaly speaking if you didn't consider any other factors like stamina, she could be unstoppable. Not many people know about her flame though, its classified information, which is why you've probably never heard of it, Gokudera."

"Hm?" Yamamoto asked. "Then why do people call her the Snow Princess? Isn't it because of her flame type?"

Reborn's face darkened. "No, but I'm sure Gokudera should know why."

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked over to Gokudera in surprise.

His face also slightly darkened. "I-I'm not sure of the details but I've heard of the story. The story of the massacre of the Snow Manor."

"Eh! A massacre?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." Gokudera said quietly. "I heard that-"

"Yo~" a voice called, interrupting Gokudera.

The 3 boys turned around to see Dino waving to them.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised to see him there. "Why are you here?"

"Hahaha, I came to see Kyoya since I was in Japan, but I see he's busy right now." Dino said. "That's a pretty fierce spar going on."

Tsukiko was currently blocking and dodging a series of attacks from Hibari when she noticed Dino. "Ah! Dino-nii!" Caught off guard, she got hit on the stomach. She winced in pain and stepped back but lost her balance and started to fall when Hibari slid an arm around her waist and caught her.

"A-ah, thanks Kyoya..." she said, settling on her feet as he released her. He 'hmphed' and put his tonfas away.

"Heh~ what's going on with the mood here?" Dino asked, grinning cheekily.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course! But I never thought I'd see both of my students together." Dino replied.

"Students?" Hibari looked over at Tsukiko. "You went to Italy and trained with him?"

Tsukiko nodded and Hibari turned back to Dino. "Herbivore, kamikorosu."

He ran towards him, about to hit the Cavallone boss when Reborn stopped him.

"What are you doing baby." Hibari said, his anger rising.

Reborn just stared calmly at him. "If you're going to fight, do it elsewhere. I need to use this place for a while."

Hibari looked away and walked off, annoyed. Tsukiko sweatdropped. _Ah, he looks pissed. I can't vouch for the life of the next person he sees._

She then walked over to Reborn. "Let me guess...whatever you plan to do right now, it involves me huh."

He nodded and gestured towards Tsuna. "Tsuna come over here and fight against Tsukiko."

"Eh! But Reborn, she's hurt! I can't do that!" Tsuna replied, surprised at Reborn's command.

"Oh, I get where this is going." Tsukiko walked off to the middle of the rooftop. "Don't worry Tsuna, injuries like this could bring me down I'd be long dead."

"Eh but..." Tsuna said unsure of what to do.

Reborn twitched. "Just get going Dame-Tsuna." he said and kicked Tsuna off toward Tsukiko.

Tsuna looked for Dino for support but he nodded and told him to do what Reborn said. Sighing, Tsuna stood up, put on his mittens, and ate a pill. His dying will flame appeared on his forehead, his mittens turning into gloves. He looked at Tsukiko. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. In fact, this might be tougher for you than for me." Tsukiko said cheerfully.

Tsuna got ready to attack as Tsukiko twirled her bo around in her fingers before holding it in front of her. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, they seemed to glow with a whitish tinge. Flames started to climb up her bo and at the top they gathered to form a cresent moon shaped blade.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise. Her weapon had transformed from a simple metal bo to a scythe like weapon. Tsuna charged toward her, his fists aflame with orange colored flames. She stood still and continued to hold the scythe in front of her. Right before Tsuna's fist was about to make contact with her, a cold chill enveloped the area, like the time at Yamamoto's restruant.

The flames around Tsuna's fist glowed and turned white and his eyes widened in surprise. He moved back and stared at his hand in amazement. He re-summoned his flames but they warped again, along with his other hand. It started to become even colder and a chill ran down Tsuna's spine. Tsukiko's eyes had turned extremely cold and emotionless. She lifted her scythe and swung it toward Tsuna. It was about to impale him when she suddenly stopped. The chill disappeared and she smiled. The white flames subsided and the scythe turned back to a bo. His flames changed back to his normal sky flames and Tsukiko turned away from him.

Tsuna stood there, unable to move and collapsed onto his knees. _S-she, I almost died! My flames! T-they didn't work. _He sat, depression sinking in as he thought how weak he was. Gokudera and Yamamoto were too stunned to say anything.

Reborn walked over to Tsuna and kicked him in the face.

"Ow! Reborn what was that for!" Tsuna exclaimed, snapped out of his trance.

"That's for underestimating people, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said flatly.

Dino also walked toward Tsuna and reassured him. "Don't worry Tsuna, when Tsukiko trained with me she always lost."

Tsukiko glared at him. "That's not my fault; you never fought me while using flames. I can't be some sort of mary-sue, you know."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked. "What do you mean?"

Dino chuckled. "Basically, she's saying she isn't good at fighting people who don't use flames."

Sighing, Tsukiko leaned against the fence that encircled the roof. "It's my flame Tsuna. Because of my flame's abilities I'm practically invincible when fighting other flame users. However my actual physical abilities were always really weak. The only reason I can put up a fight with Kyo is because I trained a lot with Dino, plus even though I haven't seen Kyo in a long time, I still know his fighting patterns. So I used that to my advantage."

Dino grinned. "Hehehe, I see my students are really chummy huh?"

"Shut up." Tsukiko glared at Dino. "Ah, I'm hungry now. Let's go eat!"

Gokudera looked at her weirdly. "It's not even dinner time yet."

"Bleh to that."

Yamamoto grinned. "Want to eat at my place?"

Tsukiko replied with a grin of her own and they all headed off to Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. After filling their bellies and treating Tsukiko's wounds, they all went to Tsuna's house except for Dino.

Tsukiko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Hey sorry guys, I'm going to go rest in my room. I have low stamina so I'm kinda beat."

"Ah, no problem. You should go rest." Tsuna said.

"Hahaha, kay. See you guys at school then." she said as she walked up her room.

"A-ano. Gokudera, I was wondering if you would explain about that...massacre." Tsuna hesitantly asked.

"Of course Juudaime! Anything for you! I heard this while I was in Italy-" And Gokudera started to explain to them about the Snow Manor Massacre.

* * *

><p>oooh~ cliffie..kind of!<p>

Look forward to the next chapter and please review! I hope Tsukiko doesn't seem like a mary-sue

Thanks everyone and once again please check out my new story I'm co-writing with Mi-chan! It's on her account, **GenericAsianAtYourService.**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Woot! Another chapter uploaded. I don't have much to say today ._.

This story might move at a pretty fast pace since it follows an already existing arc made by Akira Amano. Me and my friend Mi-chan from **GenericAsianAtYourService **have started co-writing a new KHR story that has our own original arc. 2 chapters are up so far so check it out, it's on her account!

Thanks everyone who's been reading and please enjoy! Oh, and please don't kill me for the cliche-ness and the fact that it's a lot like Bel's situation.

* * *

><p>Gokudera's face grew serious as he spoke. "I heard it while I was in Italy, the story of how a young girl was accused of killing her whole family. Apparently there was a large manor called the Snow Manor. But one day, everyone was mysteriously wiped out without a trace."<p>

"What?" Tsuna's eyes opened in surprise, his voice shaking.

Yamamoto sat there, his smiling face slowly fading.

"This incident," Gokudera continued. "has no proof though. It's just a rumor spread around the Mafia business in Italy; however it's believed to be true."

"B-but why? It's just a rumor isn't it?" Tsuna asked.

"It's because there's a survivor." Gokudera said darkly.

Yamamoto's face lit up. "Oh a survivor? Isn't that good?"

"Normally yes, Yakyuu-baka. But in this case that survivor is," he looked at the stairs, Tsukiko had just went up. "the daughter that massacred the Snow Manor. And I heard that the survivor is a ruthless killer and assassin that goes around donning a red and white mask."

"A red and white mask? You mean like..." Tsuna said, not daring to finish.

"Exactly." Gokudera finished gravely. "Like the one that woman has. People have started to call her the Snow Princess due to this."

"B-but, Tsukiko-chan doesn't seem like the type of person to do such a thing!" Tsuna protested.

Yamamoto nodded his head, silently agreeing.

Reborn spoke up. "I don't understand it very well either. After all, she apparently lived in Japan when she was younger. So just how young was she when she killed these people? Also, the biggest contradiction is that no one's heard of it before: the Snow Manor. It's like it appeared out of nowhere."

"Yea." Gokudera said. "There really is no reason to believe the rumor but...it's said that the Snow Princess herself has acknowledged this rumor to be true."

"W-what!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn jumped down and started to walk away. "I can't tell you what to believe in, but I'll tell you this, Tsukiko is a secretive person. Not much is known about her. No files, no background info. Just rumors flying around about the 'Snow Princess'. In fact we can't even be sure that Shiroyuki Tsukiko is her real name. Don't let your guard down." And he exited the room.

The 3 boys sat there in silence.

Eventually Yamamoto cut in. "Ahahah, but either way the Tsukiko I know, is the Tsukiko I know! Nothing is going to change that." He stood and grinned. "So let's not worry about it too much, well I should go help oyaji cut the sushi. See you guys at school!"

"Ah, okay." Tsuna said, standing to see Yamamoto out.

Gokudera also rose. "I guess I should go to. Bye Juudaime!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera then left, walking down their separate roads in silence.

They eventually reached their individual houses, heads filled with confusion. Yamamoto changed into an outfit, matching his fathers, to help out with the shop. His mind wandered as he washed the never ending dishes. _Tsukiko-chan...is very strong. But she doesn't seem like the person to kill her family. I'm sure there's a reason behind everything. For now, I just want to trust in her smile because I think I might have fallen for it._

**Meanwhile back at Tsuna's house...**

Tsukiko sat on her futon, eyes closed as she eavesdropped on the conversation below. Her door was left open so she could hear what they were talking about. After a while she heard the front door close; Yamamoto and Gokudera had left. Getting up, she shut the door and laid down on the futon, studying the blank ceiling. She flopped to her side and sighed, reaching for her phone. "I hate lying."

She flipped her phone open and searched through her contacts. Holding the phone up to her ear, she pressed the dial button. A few moments later the person on the other side picked up.

"Hey! What's up, unusual for you to call me!" the voice spoke.

Tsukiko turned onto her back. "Its spread, that rumor you made."

"Hm? Oh you mean the Snow Massacre! Hahaha, it's finally reached Tsuna and the others huh."

"Yeah." Tsukiko spoke. "But...was it really neccessary to spread a _lie _like that, Dino?"

Dino sighed. "Well, it's not like I wanted to spread some weird rumors of a fake, dark past. But it was necessary. We can't have your real identity revealed; trust me this is the safest."

"I know...but it's uncomfortable for me if they ask about it."

"Just avoid the topic then."

"It's not that easy. My life generally isn't."

There was a pause on the other side. "I know. That's why I offered to provide you with a fake background."

"Well, you sure did a sloppy job of it."

More sighs from the other end of the line. "If it gets to hard...then just come back to Italy, okay?"

"I would...but _she's _over there." Tsukiko said quietly. "I...don't have the right to see her, having run away from my fate. Because of me...it was shoved on her."

"Running away from and being saved from are two seperate things, Tsu-chan. You were saved, don't forget that."

"Bullshit."

"Uwaahh, if you're going to be like this I'm going to hang up." Dino complained.

Tsukiko chuckled. "Meh, I'm going to sleep anyways."

"You cold hearted woman."

"Oh so I'm a woman now?" she teased.

"No, you're still a child. So sleep. Goodnight." he said, about to end the call.

She cried out, hesitantly. "Ah! Wait..."

"What?"

"Can you...watch over her for me?"

He leaned back into his chair with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah. Go to sleep now."

"Kay, g'nite." and she hung up. She sighed and pulled the covers over her. _Is it...really okay like this? _Tsukiko tossed and turned, but eventually fell asleep with the moon shining brightly above her.

**At Dino's**

Dino sat in a chair of the hotel room he was staying at. He chuckled as he recalled Tsukiko's request. "Watch over her for you, hm?" He looked outside, staring at the moon. "Always requesting the same thing to me, yet never going to see her once yourself. Don't push yourself to hard, Tsu-chan or you might leave behind something important."

He reached for his wallet and opened it, revealing a picture of him and a young girl with green hair and blue eyes. He looked at it for a while before taking out a lighter. He pulled out the picture and lit it on fire, face in regret. "And there goes my only picture of her when she was young. But, it would be bad if this was seen." He sighed and put the lighter away, sweeping the ashes into a waste bin.

* * *

><p>Hi…I bet you're reaaaalllyy confused now. Well, if I explained stuff here it would spoil everything. This chapter is a really important chapter though…kinda. It will get a lot clearer once I get further into the story. Sorry if it seems really…bad<p>

I had a hard time writing this chapter because it was so dense. But either way…please review guys! And keep on reading to find out the mysterious 'girl' mentioned in this chapter. If you're smart enough you might be able to figure it out. ;) But don't spoil it for others. :D

Thanks for reading and sorry its so short!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update. I've been working on my other story I'm co-writing with Mi-chan. You can find it on her account, **GenericAsianAtYourService. **

Well…I don't have much to say. From now on the story will start to follow the actual manga. Just a brief reminder that this is right before the Future Arc and that this story ends with the end of the arc. So for those of you who haven't read/watched the future arc, this might become a spoiler. I won't copy every single scene because that would get dry, but only the parts where I added Tsukiko in. Well have fun reading~!

* * *

><p>The next morning Tsukiko woke up and got ready for school. When she went downstairs she found Tsuna with a nervous look on his face.<p>

"A-ah, Tsukiko-chan! G-good morning!" Tsuna stuttered out.

Tsukiko inwardly sighed. _Ah geez, thanks to that fake background story Dino made, it seems like my life is going to get complicated. _"Hi Tsuna!" she cheerfully faked a smile.

"U-uhm. Mom put breakfast on the table. You should eat before Yamamoto and Gokudera come to go to school."

"Okay~" Tsukiko skipped over to the table. "Yum, omurice." She quickly ate and eventually Yamamoto and Gokudera came.

"Hey Tsukiko-chan!" Yamamoto greeted happily.

Tsukiko returned the greeting and stared strangely at Gokudera who was eyeing her suspiciously. "Need something?"

"Stay away from Juudaime, you woman!" Gokudera spat. "Who knows what you'll do if you even killed your own family."

"Ah Gokudera!" Tsuna panicked as he turned towards Tsukiko with a scared face.

Tsukiko burst into laughter. "Hahaha, oh geez. And I was wondering why Tsuna was acting so awkward this morning." she lied.

Tsuna looked down at his feet. "S-sorry Tsukiko-chan. We don't distrust you or anything-"

"No," Tsukiko interrupted. "you have every right to think I'm suspicious. I won't say anything further on that story so don't ask me anything. Everyone has a past they want to forget, right?"

The boys froze in silence. _So is she saying it's true or not?_ They left for school walking in awkward silence the whole way. Tsukiko didn't join them for lunch that day; she had disappeared off somewhere. When the boys went to look for her they received news that she had skipped classes to answer a phone call; the teacher hadn't stopped her, knowing she was Hibari's close friend. Yamamoto wanted to go look for her but the bell for the next class period had already rung so they reluctantly went back to class.

Meanwhile, Tsukiko was on the rooftop talking to Dino on the phone.

"I backed up the story and created a fake profile for you as well. Probably shouldn't be too suspicious anymore even when Reborn snoops around." Dino spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks, Dino-nii." Tsukiko sighed. Her eyes narrowed as she felt a rush of wind, promptly ducking. The tonfa swung harmlessly over her head and she looked up to find the owner of the weapon staring down back at her. "Bye, something scary came up." Tsukiko said as she hung up.

She stood back up, dusting her skirt off. "Kyoya, do me a favor. Next time you greet me, I would prefer it not being a blow to the head."

"Hn." Hibari reluctantly put his tonfa away. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, skipping class; what does it look like I'm doing?" Tsukiko smartly talked back.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed at all." Hibari noted as he sat down on the roof.

Tsukiko winced. "Ouch, are you saying I have the mentality of a seven year old?"

Silence was his reply.

She sighed and sat down in front of him. "Okay, I bet you're confused at what's going on. I suppose I have to fill you in…"

She looked up, pondering how to start. _It's probably safer for him to not know too much so I'll just go over it briefly._ "Well, before I came to Japan when I was a baby…" She continued to explain her current circumstances, and about her fake background story. Hibari silently listened to everything and when she was done he sat there, brain compact with all the startling information she had shared with him.

"Now," Tsukiko continued. "this all has to be kept a secret. The only reason I confided you of this is because you know that this isn't true since we've known each other for a long time. But then again…I just needed someone to talk to. It's hard living a life riddled with lies."

Hibari stood and she looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do." He shortly replied. On his way to the door he patted her on the head. "Don't worry so much." And he left the rooftop.

She pouted as she reached up to fix her hair, sitting there on the roof for the rest of school. After school had ended she walked back home with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What happened to Tsuna?" she asked

Gokudera made an annoyed expression. "That stupid teacher made Juudaime retake his test. He did perfectly fine!"

_Ah, failed another test did he. Is he really fit to be the Vongola Juudaime? _Tsukiko thought back on their spar. _He seems to lack determination to._

Yamamoto looked over at Tsukiko. "Where were you during lunch? We were looking for you."

"Ah sorry." Tsukiko sheepishly chuckled as she came to a stop in front of Tsuna's house. "I had an important phone call. See you guys tomorrow!"

Tsukiko entered the house while Yamamoto and Gokudera waved bye before leaving. A little while later Tsuna entered the house.

"Oh hey Tsuna! How was the retake?" Tsukiko questioned.

Tsuna had doom written all over his face. "No good."

"Hahah, it's ok. Just do better next time." Tsukiko encouraged. "I'll tutor you."

Tsuna's face grew pale as he recalled the last time Tsukiko had tutored him. It was not a fond memory. "N-no, it's ok. I don't want to bother you."

"Oh ok. Speaking of tutors…where's Reborn?"

Tsuna slumped down on the sofa. "He got hit by Lambo's 10 year bazooka."

"Eh?" Tsukiko exclaimed in surprise. "That's weird; Reborn wouldn't let himself get hit by something like that."

Tsuna thought back, recalling the recent events. "Well he said something about not being able to move."

"Heh, that's strange. Wait. But if he got hit shouldn't his future self be here?" Tsukiko wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Oh, well that's what I was confused about to." Tsuna said. "But he should appear soon, it only lasts 5 minutes after all."

Tsukiko's face darkened. _The 10 year bazooka switches your present self with your future self for five minutes. But if his future self hasn't come over to this time does that mean he…is dead? Plus shouldn't the five minutes be over by now? Why isn't he coming back?_

"Tsukiko-chan?" Tsuna called, joggling her out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"A-ah, nope. I'm going up to my room now." Tsukiko worriedly spoke, giving a false smile.

Tsuna looked confused but it soon passed as he recalled what Reborn had said to him before he was blasted off by the bazooka. "Uhm, Tsukiko-chan?"

Tsukiko turned back from the stairs. "Ya?"

"Uh, never mind." Tsuna dismissed. _I probably shouldn't tell her._

"Okay." Tsukiko looked at him weirdly before re-ascending the stairs that led to her room.

As Tsuna was sitting in the sofa he thought back to what Reborn had told him.

**Flashback**

"Ah, failed that test too." Tsuna depressingly sighed.

"Don't worry; I'll tutor you next time." Reborn promised. "But on a more important note, I researched Tsukiko's background again and I found something strange."

Tsuna looked down at Reborn. "Eh? What?"

"There was a complete background of her past. When I snooped around a few weeks ago there was barely anything on a person named Shiroyuki Tsukiko. But now it clearly states all of her information. According to her profile she moved to Italy with her family as a baby. The Snow Manor Massacre took place when she was 6."

"S-six!" Tsuna stuttered. "But that means she killed her whole family at the age of six!"

"Exactly. When she was 6 she moved to Japan again where she lived till she was 7. The Mafia brought her back to Italy around then. After a while, at age 9, she was sent to the Cavallone family where she trained with Dino until she was 13. And at that young age she spent two years as an assassin who became known widely in the Mafia business as the Snow Princess. After two years of being a freelance hit man, now 15, she was called by the Vongola family to become the snow guardian of the Vongola Juudaime. Thus she was sent to Japan again where she is now."

Tsuna stood there in shock while absorbing the information. "But-" he spoke as he was interrupted by Lambo running up to them.

**Flashback end**

Tsuna sighed. _I hate being involved with Mafia. Why can't a live a normal life?_ Slowly to the complaints of his voice, the day faded and the sun rose, signaling the start of a new day. This day was like no other, was what Tsuna had thought. But as he realized that Reborn hadn't come back he started to panic.

"Reborn, Reborn!" he called out frantically, running around his neighborhood. "Why didn't Reborn return? Why isn't he back?"

He ran into Tsukiko who had been coming back from a convenience store. "Hm, is something wrong Tsuna?"

"Ah, Tsukiko-chan!" Tsuna said desperately. "Have you seen Reborn?"

"Nope." She said shortly.

"He hasn't come back since yesterday!" Tsuna panicked.

Tsukiko bit her lip. _Something strange is going on._ "Ok, I'll look for him too."

"Really? Thanks!" Tsuna said as he ran off to look for Reborn. "Reborn!"

Tsukiko walked back to the house and set down the snacks she had bought. She headed out again to look for Reborn, not to return until later that evening.

"I'm back." Tsukiko called out, entering the front door.

"Tsukiko-chan, have you seen Tsuna?" Nana asked, appearing from the kitchen. "He went out to look for Reborn earlier and hasn't come back since."

Tsukiko entered the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner. "Nope, he might still be looking. He'll probably come back soon with Reborn." _I hope._

"I hope so. It's getting dark out there." Nana said worriedly.

Tsukiko happily chewed on her rice. "No worries, no worries~!"

Time passed and Tsuna never came. Later that night Tsukiko sat on her futon, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to make sense of what was happening. _So first, Reborn gets hit by the bazooka and disappears. Then Tsuna goes to look for Reborn and disappears. What's going on? Hm, first I should go see the bazooka. I'll talk to Lambo tomorrow. But for now, I need to sleep. _And she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day after school ended she became even more confused than before. _Not only Tsuna and Reborn, but Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo have all disappeared._ She sat down on the sofa and sighed. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

**Meanwhile in the future…**

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sat down, tired, in the Vongola Base. They had recently encountered Tazaru and Nosaru, discovering many things about the future world. Confused and exhausted, they sat in silence, not believing what was going on as Reborn walked in the room.

"Ah!" Yamamoto said, surprising everyone. "What about Tsukiko-chan? Did she get sent over like us?"

Reborn turned away from them. "No, not yet in least."

"Then is the future Tsukiko-chan over here?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn looked at them darkly. "Yes."

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed. "Then shouldn't she have fought with us! Where is she?"

"She…" Reborn hesitated. "Well I suppose you guys should go see her. Though, I'm not sure if she's awake right now."

Yamamoto looked confused. "Eh?"

"Follow me." Reborn commanded. The boys looked at each other, sharing a look of confusion. They stood up and followed Reborn who walked out of the room and into the long hallway.

After walking for a while Tsuna spoke up. "Uhm Reborn, where are we going?"

"To see Tsukiko. We're almost there." Reborn said as he turned around a corner to a different hallway.

"Geez, where is that stupid woman." Gokudera spat. "If she was here than she should have helped us earlier!"

Reborn stopped in front of a room. "We're here."

Yamamoto looked up at the sign that hung above the door. "Special Medical Ward?"

Reborn opened the door and walked in. The boys followed, freezing in their steps at what they saw. There were all sorts of medical machinery in the room hooked with wires and cords that led to a bed. On top of the bed was a 25 year old Tsukiko, arms probed with many different needles leading to different liquid transfusions. She had a breathing mask on and was wrapped with many bandages. Different types of machines were measuring her heart beat and other things.

Reborn hopped on top of a stool that was placed next to the bed. "What are you guys standing there for?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsukiko in shock. "What happened to her?"

They walked towards her as Reborn stared down, face cast in a dark shade. "She won't tell me."

"Hahaha, of course not. I have to keep _some_ secrets, don't I?" Tsukiko chuckled, shocking everyone.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Tsuna cried out.

Reborn looked back at Tsukiko who had opened her purple eyes. "You're awake?"

"Yep! Can't be sleeping with company like this!" she grinned as she pulled off the mask.

"Is it okay to take that off?" Reborn asked.

Tsukiko laughed lightly. "I have no idea."

Yamamoto gave her a concerned look. "Shouldn't you keep it on then?"

"That's what your future self always told me." She said softly, reaching over to press a button that lifted the top part of her bed, propping up herself to see them eye to eye. The future Tsukiko looked extremely similar to her present self. She had gotten taller and grown to have a more woman like figure but her face remained doll like. Her white hair was even longer than before and her bangs had been clipped up.

She gave another chuckle at there shocked faces. "Wow, it's weird seeing you guys in such a young form." She focused her gaze on Tsuna. "And Tsuna, it's good to see you again."

Tsuna, still in shock, fumbled over his words. "W-what happened?"

"Can't tell you~" she teased.

Yamamoto's usually cheerful disposition disappeared and was replaced by concern. She glanced over at him and gave a pout. "Oh come on now, if you have such a worried expression on your face you're just the same as your future self. Always worrying over me, it's frustrating. Smile, it's what fits you best."

Yamamoto gave a small smile. "Okay."

Reborn jumped off the stool. "Come on now. Visiting is over, we have to get to training.'

"Eh, but Reborn! We just saw her-" Tsuna protested.

Tsukiko shook her head. "Nope it's fine. Go, you need to train. Please train hard." She gave Tsuna a firm look. "Please become strong, strong enough to protect others."

Tsuna hesitated but gave her a sharp nod before leaving. Reborn closed the door and they left.

Tsukiko smiled and closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. _Please Tsuna, get strong. Get strong and do what I couldn't do. Get strong and protect her._

* * *

><p>YAY~! Finally over. I had an extreme writer's block while working on this chapter. So tired now -_-<p>

Again with that mysterious girl Tsukiko keeps on talking about. Who is it I wonder~ And why is she so hurt? :D Keep reading to find out!

Thanks for reading everyone and please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey readers~ Ya, I'm not that up to with my 'update once a week' thing…sigh. Life's becoming pretty tight lately and I've started to become busy with a couple of other things. But I have absolutely no intention of stopping or putting this story on a hiatus, so don't worry. Sorry for the delay everyone. I've also been working on my other story I've been co-writing with Mi-chan (**GenericAsianAtYourStory)** while working on this one so my hands are pretty tied up. I'd love it if you'd go check it out, it's on her account. :D

Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I've noticed some people block PMing so I've decided to reply to reviews on my A/N's!

**Klu891 :** Thanks! I'm glad you like my OC. :D Hm, I don't want to spoil anything so I'm not going to comment on your guess…for now. I agree, Hibari and Tsukiko do fit really well, but I also really like Yamamoto :3 Romance between the three will continue to grow~! Sorry the update took so long. Please continue to support!

**Takeshi kan : **Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews! Yeah, I admit Yamamoto fell for her too easily. But I'm too much of a lazy butt to go fix it. :x Sorry. Hm, storm…yeah I can see what you're saying. I don't want to reveal anything but you'll find out more about Tsukiko and her flames more into the story. When I first started to plan out Tsukiko's character I had made her into a cold, realistic, and calm person but I didn't want to have such an unsociable character. So I tried to make her more human and likable by giving her faults, like being clumsy. I guess you could say she's calm when she's fighting, almost like she has two personalities. Uhm, actually I'm pretty sure the arcobaleno were chosen according to the flames. Lal Mirch used to have rain flames but because of side affects of the 'half curse' as I like to call it, her flames became mist flames. All the other arcobaleno have their corresponding flames too, not just Mammon. So technically, only Tsukiko can become the snow arcobaleno. (I hope I don't sound so...haughty..) I don't really like the Shimon Arc ;_; sorry. I understand where you're going at though. Once again, I'm not going to comment on any guesses, yet. Chinese acupuncture…well it's kind of used a lot in my other story, which I see you've reviewed for :3. Thanks so much for all the advice and I'll be passing on thanks from Mi-chan too! Sorry for the extremely late update and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Kuroitsubasa24 : **Hehehe, you'll have to keep reading to find out!

**Novellanite12 : **Ah, the smexy Hibariness…sorry, I lied D: Forgive me? :3 Thanks for the review though!

This chapter picks up in KHR episode 85.

* * *

><p>"Geez where is everyone? Even Haru and Kyoko are missing!" Tsukiko exclaimed as she was walking back to Tsuna's house from school. She shook her head in frustration. "Augh, whatever they're doing it better be worth the excuses I'm telling Nana and the school."<p>

As she turned the corner a large purple object started flying towards her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up. "Wait isn't that the…SHIT I CAN'T MOVE."

She started to panic as the bazooka neared her. _Wait…didn't Tsuna say that Reborn couldn't move either?_ And as she pondered that thought she disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

**Meanwhile at the future…**

It had been a while since Tsuna and the rest where stuck in the future. It was a tiring day for Tsuna because Lambo had snuck out of the base and was captured by a Millifiore member. Luckily, thanks to Hibari, Lambo's life was saved.

As they were heading back to the base, Tsuna scolded Lambo. "Lambo, you can't leave the base! You might get killed!"

"B-but pero-pero candy!" Lambo complained as he moved around in Tsuna's grip.

Tsuna gave a long sigh. "We'll show you something good when we get back to the base okay? So calm down."

Lambo sullenly turned his head down as they headed back to the base with Fuuta. At that time Hibari, after taking the cloud attribute ring, headed back to the headquarters in a different route that led to his section of the base.

A week later Hibari headed to the special medical ward where the future Tsukiko was. He opened the door and walked in, sitting down at the seat next to the bed.

"Why do you always pretend like you're sleeping?" Hibari murmured softly as he closed his eyes.

She opened her eyes. "Ah. You caught me again. You come often, miss me that much?"

"Hmph, it's the one place the herbivores don't crowd around." Hibari scoffed.

"Someone's in denial~!" Tsukiko laughed.

Hibari sighed, unusual for him. "I've told you already, stop using your mist flames. You're wasting your energy."

"Eh, I'll be fine. Don't treat me like I'm on my death bed or something. I'm still here aren't I?"

"You won't be if you pull a stunt like that again." Hibari scolded, wrinkles creasing in worry.

"Tsuna and the others from the past came; I don't want to create further confusion for them. Not yet."

He raised his eyebrows. "Not yet? So are you implying you will in the future?"

"Well not me. The guardians in the future all know already after all. I'm talking about my past self."

His eyes darkened. "You had a vision, didn't you."

She winced. "D-don't ask. I already told you I won't tell anyone my visions."

He got up abruptly. "He's going to target you again then, your past self. Then that herbivore needs to get stronger, stronger than he is now so he can beat that bastard."

"W-wait. Where are you going?" Tsukiko asked.

"To train that herbivore. He doesn't have the skills right now and he doesn't have enough time. I need to pry open his abilities."

Tsukiko sighed. "Just don't kill him."

"If can't stand against me he has no chance of winning against the Millifiore. Then he might as well be dead." He walked back towards the door and opened it.

"Ah wait!" Tsukiko exclaimed, but she was interrupted by a pink poof of smoke.

Hibari turned around in surprise to see a young girl sitting one the bed, rubbing her head with one hand and holding her school bag in the other. "Ow, damn that hurt. I think I banged my head on something. Wait…where am I?"

She looked up and caught the eyes of the prefect who was about to leave. _Eh? He…looks really familiar. _"Kyo..ya?"

"You came to fast." Hibari muttered under his breath.

Tsukiko blinked in confusison. "You're Kyoya right? Am I in the future?" She glanced around, finally taking in her surroundings. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized she was sitting on a hospital bed with a lot of medical equipment in the room which used to be connected to the Tsukiko that had just disappeared.

"Wait, why am I…why was my future self here? What happened?"

Hibari looked down at her and approached her. "Sorry." He hit her on the head with the tonfa before she could react and she fell back on the bed, fading into unconsciousness. "Kyo-" she whispered out before she blacked out.

Hibari gave her a slightly apologetic look before picking her up to settle her on the bed in a more comfortable position. Then he exited the room and headed to the training room. _This time I'll protect her, no matter what it takes._

* * *

><p>Auughh, sorry it's so short this time. Plus it's late D: *bows for forgiveness*<p>

Really sorry guys I had actually planned this chapter to be longer but after that last line I was like, 'dang…what a great way to end it.' Ok ok, maybe it's not that great of a way to end it. I thought it was cool ._. Maybe that's just because I'm extremely lamesauce. I usually like my chapters to be around 1,000 words but this time it was…793. Ouch. That's…short. Oh well. Next chapter will be longer!

Question time! (I sound lame ._.)

'Hibari has wrinkles?" Eh, probably not since he's such a perfect prefect…Perfect prefect, say that 10 times fast. Actually don't. Why am I being so lame right now D:

"Why is Hibari so OOC?" I don't know? Is he? Yeah, kinda I guess. But I like to think that Hibari also does have a heart *gasp* as shown with Hibird. I think things that are important to him he'll really treasure them. Like Namimori Middle School.

"Where is Yamamoto?" Uh, well according to the story, on a hospital bed getting his wounds from Gamma treated ._. Don't worry he'll come up soon. I think.

Ok! Please leave a review for me :3 I shall applaud you in my next chapter. And haters…well haters gotta hate. If you really don't like my story then please tell me why, don't just diss me and say 'it was bad'. Not that there are any haters yet…or maybe you guys are just hiding D: Ok then, before I sound more stupid I shall leave. THX FOR READING! :D


	10. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYONE. I'M FINALLY BAACCK.**

**Well not that I was ever gone. If you didn't know about my other story I co-write with GenericAsianAtYourService (its on her account), we now you know! I've been working decently on that but I've slacked wwaaaaayy too much on this one.**

**But no more! Probably….**

**So I'd like to make a few announcements**

**No I'm not giving up on this story**

**My writing has (hopefully) improved from when I started this and a large reason to why I wasn't working on this story was because I was thinking of rewriting it. Decided against it though and now I'm working on making the rest of it a lot better**

**I realized there might be some confusion on Tsukiko's flame. It is VERY similar to the rain flame, in the sense that it nullifies flames. But think about it this way. Rain flames, "oh no my flames are gone. I have to produce new ones". Snow flames, "oh no I can't use my flames because they're all purified even new ones."**

**I love you people that actually will read this story that's been on a hold for a year. Like seriously. You guys are the best. 3 I would do a shoutout but then this AN will be too long so I'll do one next time :D**

* * *

><p>Hibari opened the door to the training center harshly, walking in quickly with powerful strides. He glanced around, spotting Reborn and Tsuna. He headed over and gave the younger boy an evil looking smirk. <em>I'll have you prove yourself now, herbivore.<em>

With a few protests from Tsuna, the training quickly started and progressed until Tsuna became stuck in Hibari's hedgehog box weapon. Looking at the sphere from the outside, Hibari furrowed his brows. _If you don't get out of this, you'll never be able to face the ones that hurt her. _

Reborn watched on for a while before finally leaving to train Yamamoto. As he left the room, he gave one last look at the frowning prefect. _Even Hibari's worked up so much. Just what in the world happened to Tsukiko?_

Yamamoto stopped, seeing Reborn momentarily pause at the door. "Something wrong kid?"

"It's nothing," Reborn replied shortly as he turned away and pulled down his hat. "Let's go."

They left and began their separate training as well, while Gokudera did the same with Bianchi.

Some time passed and the spiky ball started to shake.

"Heh, so you made it our alive," Hibari smirked as Tsuna broke through his hedgehog sphere. He pulled out his tonfa again. "I guess it's time to fight again then."

Tsuna gasped for breath as the hedgehog weapon disappeared back into Hibari's box. _I was finally able to get out!_ His eyes widened as he saw Hibari rush towards him.

Tsuna quickly, but barely, dodged the blow and an intense fight quickly commenced. After a while the training ended, as Hibari decided to spare Tsuna's life.

He left without a word, leaving poor Tsuna sitting on the floor, tired and out of breath. Hibari quickly rushed over back to Tsukiko's hospital room and sighed in relief, a rarity for him, to see her still unconscious. _It would have been quite the problem if she had woken up and caused a panic._

He sat down on the chair beside her bed and brushed her messy bangs to the side as he remembered the warning he receive from the future Tsukiko a few weeks back.

**Flashback**

"Nee, Kyoya, when my past self comes, don't tell her anything." Tsukiko commented randomly as he read a book silently beside her hospital bed.

He closed his book and looked up at her. "Wouldn't it be safer if she knew?"

"She can't know." Tsukiko said firmly as she shook her head. "It will…ruin the flow of things."

"What are you seeing in your visions that you are hiding from me Tsuki. I can't protect your past self if I don't know what's going to happen to her."

"There's no need to protect me, Kyoya." she said with a faint smile.

He looked at her for a while before standing up to leave. He exited the door and Tsukiko gazed at the closing door as she whispered softly to herself, "It's already too late, Kyoya. Nothing can stop the flow of time."

**Flashback end**

He quickly snapped out of his flashback as he heard a murmur.

"Why does my head feel like it's been rained on by a shitload of bricks." Tsukiko mumbled to herself as she got up. She groggily got up and stared at Hibari. "Oh," she uttered softly as she remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

Hibari stared at her as she tried to process what was going on.

"So, this must be the future since you look a lot older than you should, Kyoya. But why," Tsukiko said pointedly as she glared at the older man, "is the future me in a hospital with all this medical equipment."

He mulled over the question for a bit before answering. "You were injured."

She rolled her eyes. "Well isn't that the typical Kyoya answer. Well then, how was I injured and how greatly was I injured for this to all happen."

He mulled over this question for a while as well. "I can't say…"

"Oh great god. Fine I'll find someone who can answer." Tsukiko said as she did a facepalm. She got off the bed and opened the door, examining her surroundings. "Hey Kyoya, can you answer this at least? Where the fuck am I?"

He got up and lightly pushed her while guiding her out through the hallway. "Vongola's Base in Japan."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, ten years later and there's a base here?"

"Not quite ten," he said with gritted teeth. "but almost. If it was ten, there might not be a future you for you to switch with."

She looked up at him, half in confusion, half in fright, as the hallway opened up to a larger room that looked like a living room. He nodded to the couch and she sat down as he walked over to the kitchen like area and got her a cup of tea.

"What did you say just now Kyoya? If this was ten years later…there wouldn't be a future me for me to switch with? What do you mean?" Tsukiko asked sharply, staring into his gray eyes.

He sat down with his own cup of tea and took a sip from it. "I mean that in ten years from your normal time, you may no longer exist."

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUMMM.<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is so short :**

**I really wanted something to post today though so I wrote it in a hurry.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Good to see everyone again :)**

**Just a reminder that since this story follows original plot I won't take much time repeating all the little things that actually happen in the anime but focus on where Tsukiko comes into things. Which is why, for instance, in the previous chapter Tsuna and Hibari's training session is glossed over veerrryy quickly.**

**Also I edited the other chapters a little to define Tsukiko's character a little better because I feel like she was very...strange. And Yamamoto isn't being cheesy and all head over heels while not knowing it, anymore.**

**shout outs and replies at the bottom! **

* * *

><p>Tsukiko sat in silence, her eyes locked onto the cup of tea. After taking a deep breath she finally looked up and leaned back into the sofa.<p>

"25 years, huh? That's all I live to…" She gave a sigh, "Well it could be worse. So, why am I dying? Or more importantly, why is this not 10 years into the future? And why am I not returning back to my time?"

Hibari took a sip of his tea and glanced at the clock. "Others will come to explain." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Ah! Wait Kyoya—" Tsukiko stopped midsentence as she wass greeted by two familiar faces that walked in as Hibari left.

"It's been a while, Tsuki-nee."

"Fuuta?!" she exclaimed in surprise. "You got so big! Bianchi-san's here too."

"I assume you're probably confused to whats going on but don't worry, we came to explain everything to you." Bianchi said reassuringly.

The two sat down on the sofa where Hibari previously was and began a lengthy talk about the future and its circumstances.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Fuuta said as he pulled out Tsukiko's trademark red and white mark. "I figured you'd want it so I picked it up from your room when Hibari contacted us saying you were here."

Her eyes widened as she reached for it. "Thanks! Hm? The design has changed a little..." Tsukiko remarked as she examined the front. In addition to the red markings, there were blue streaks coming down from the corners of the eyeholes, as if they were tears. There was also a thin crack-like seam that started at the top of the mask and continued through the right eyehole to the side.

"You cracked it while tripping down the stairs and sent it back to Dino to fix. You didn't want anyone else to fix it and insisted on him doing it. Though, under the strict watch of his subordinates of course; otherwise you feared he would break it even more." Fuuta said with a chuckle.

Bianchi nodded her head. "The blue paint was added then; I think you asked to have it done."

Tsukiko tilted her head in confusion. _Hmm, I don't think I'd alter anything to this mask without a purpose…why did my future self add these blue lines. _Absentmindedly she slid the mask on before remembering something. "Ah! That's right I forgot to ask. What happened to the future me?"

"Well…" Fuuta said hesitantly, looking to Bianchi for help.

Bianchi gave a small sigh and shook her head. "No one really knows about anything that's been going around you lately, except for maybe yourself and Dino. The only thing we know for certain is that you have an abnormal reaction to the Non-Trinisette, similarly to Lal Mirch, but less damaging."

"Eh! But I'm not an Arcobaleno." Tsukiko interrupted in surprise.

"That's why everyone is so confused." Fuuta said. "We couldn't figure out why there was such an effect on you. You didn't really say much about it either other than that it caused you to feel sick and made it harder for you to produce flames."

Tsukiko internally mulled over this while drinking the rest of her tea. _It's probably because of that…_ "Was it that bad that I was hospitalized?"

"No," Bianchi shook her head. "It certainly had to do with it but it wasn't the main cause."

"Then what?"

"You disappeared somewhere for days without notice, Tsuki-nee. And when you came back you were practically dead. It's a miracle you even got back to the base." Fuuta said somberly.

"You wouldn't say what happened and where you went. Not even to Yamamoto." Bianchi said. "Hibari had a hunch that you talked to Dino about it though."

Tsukiko muttered a small "I see." _If I only talked to Dino…then it has to do with that again. Hm? But why wouldn't I tell Kyoya? I talked to him about it before, parts of it at least. _

"Though your disappearing act wasn't that strange since you would leave every so often to somewhere. This was the first time you came back injured though. Dino seemed to always know about your escapees though so some of us, particularly Gokudera, assumed you were in a relationship with him." Bianchi said with a small smirk.

"EEEHHH?! With Dino? Oh god I hope not." Tsukiko said, her face going pale.

Fuuta chuckled. "Well, I don't think that's true though. You were always ranked to be happiest with someone else after all."

"I don't even want to know." Tsukiko said with exasperation.

"Hahah, well it's practically lunch time now. Should we head to the kitchen? Haru and Kyoko should have food prepared. And you can meet everyone else again." Bianchi suggested.

"Sure!" Tsukiko agreed brightly, forgetting the disturbing past comment.

They all got up and walked to the kitchen while showing Tsukiko around on the way. As they entered Kyoko turned around.

"Ah, Bianchi-san and Fuuta," she called out.

Haru also turned towards them after pulling something out of the oven. "Good timing desu! We just finished preparing food. Tsuna-san and the others should be come soon. She took notice of the short girl standing behind Fuuta. "Oh, and this is?"

"Shiroyuki Tsukiko. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself with a bow.

Kyoko returned the bow. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. You're the transfer student in my brother's class right? You got brought over to this time too? Let's be good friends!"

Tsukiko racked her brain. _Brother..in my class. Uh, let's see…Sasagawa, the idiotic sun guardian? _

"Me too!" Haru exclaimed excitedly. "Let's all get along! Now we have more people help make food and take care of everyone!"

Fuuta smiled. "That's not the best idea; Tsuki-nee is very clumsy after all. And she'll be busy doing things with everyone else too."

"Oh," Kyoko remarked. "You're fighting too?"

Tsukiko gave a small smile. "Ah well yeah." The door opened behind her and she turned around to see Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna walk in.

"Oh, Tsukiko! You're here too?" Yamamoto said as he noticed her.

Tsuna gave a surprised expression. "Tsukiko-san? When did you get here?"

"A little while ago." Tsukiko said.

Gokudera frowned. "Should have just back there, shorty."

"Well it's not like I had a chance, grandpa." Tsukiko retorted back. She looked over at Yamamoto and Tsuna who both had a concerned face. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, its…" Tsuna muttered.

"They're worried about you, Tsukiko." Reborn said as he walked in. "They saw the state your future self is in after all."

"Oh." Tsukiko said as the mood grew cold.

"L-let's eat shall we? Sit down everyone." Kyoko spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Ah, yeah." Yamamoto smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

They all sat down and ate a large amount of food together but there was little talking as they all had there minds occupied by different things. When they were all done eating Reborn jumped on Tsukiko's head.

"We need to talk Tsukiko." Reborn said in a serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>

**Shout outs to SaChan22, Marionette-Rui, kaelum, KilalaReno, Lucenthia, lovelyanimeangel, and becky157689 for following/favorite-ing.**

**Special shoutouts to kira86 for following/favorite-ing both me and the story! Plus reviewing! Love you :)**

**To those of you who followed/favorited but didn't get a shoutout it's probably because you did so during my haitus period so all the names of people then got lost :(( But thank you regardless 3**

**Review responses:**

**kira86: Thank you! I'll try to update as often as possible**

**Mistress of Madness: I hope you're confusion is gone? :) **


End file.
